Rosebush
by zinc5
Summary: NO SLASH! It's the story of Sam and Rosie and how they got together. it's cute, pointless fluff. now being reposted after accidently being deleted. (Chapter 9 up!)
1. Chapter 1

A Walk  
  
Sam opened the round, green door that led out of Bag End and into the crisp morning air. It was fairly early, the sun was peeking above the horizon and the air was still chill. Sam took in a deep breath and smelled the fresh scent of day, and it woke him up straightaway. He was planning to do some serious gardening, the roses needed pruning and the grass in need of a good trim. Plus, he wanted to move some rose bushes he grew a couple of years ago to the windowsill. Today seemed as good a day, for it was going to be a perfect temperature and he was feeling up to it.  
  
Sam busied himself in gathering some supplies and piling them into a rusty, old wheelbarrow that was always sitting by the doorstep. He thought about his schedule as he placed some shears next to a large bag of grass seed. After awhile he would have to stop his work and make Frodo breakfast as he woke up, then he had to go down to the market and pick up some potatoes. As he thought about the day, he realized that the sun was almost fully up and he had better get to work.  
  
Pushing the wheelbarrow around the corner, Sam pulled out some shears and started on the grass. Several birds were chirping gladly and the haze of the morning was fading fast. Sam smiled as his shears clacked merrily along the border. How glad he was to be home and safe!  
  
It had been several years since they had returned from the quest to destroy the ring, and Sam was happy to be back. The traveling, in a way, had been quite the fun. He remembered laying awake at night watching the stars above him, open to the heavens and all of its beauty. But, there had been too much toil and weariness for Sam to handle. Plus the emotional anguish he had experienced along the way, it wasn't really the best first impression for a normal hobbit on his first adventure.  
  
'First and only' Sam told himself as he continued to trim the grass border. He was glad to be home, yet another part of him longed for the open road and to travel again! To walk along a path in the forest, a pack on his back and a walking stick in his hand, singing merrily along the roads. Frodo would be at his side and perhaps Merry and Pippin would journey with them. Sam longed to see Rivendell again, and perhaps even Lothlorjen. He would love to visit the elves who treated them with so much love and kindness. He hadn't thanked them enough yet, he still reflected on the lembas and how it had literally saved him while he was in Mordor.  
  
Sam shuddered. Mordor. He still hadn't gotten over the horridness of it all. Shelob's lair, the orcs rushing here and there, the terror that was always upon him and Frodo as they struggled to continue on. Sam remembered Frodo's weariness and determination. He was always so weak and frail, struggling to stay on his own two feet and continue on to rid himself of the ring and end evil. His empty eyes as they gazed ahead at Mordor and looked past all happiness and joy and into something more deep and dark than anything. All Sam could do was keep urging him on and try his best to encourage him. 'I hope never to see that sad look upon his face again.' Sam told himself as he finished trimming the border.  
  
Dumping the shears back into the wheelbarrow, Sam headed back toward Bag End. Frodo would be waking up any minute now and Sam wanted to make sure he had a nice, healthy, and large breakfast. 'He's just too thin, it's not right for a hobbit!' Even before the quest, Frodo was always a "scrawny little twig" as Lobelia always said. "Never made for hard work, therefore a useless little runt that costs us time and money!" True, Frodo didn't seem like he was made to work. Sam had a hard time picturing Frodo walking down the street with a sack of potatoes slung across his back. Frodo did try to be helpful, though. Sam recalled once when they were only kids, how he insisted to help Sam with the gardening. Within a few minutes, Frodo was gasping for breath as he pushed the wheelbarrow along.  
  
Sam opened the door and stepped back into Bag End. The rooms were lit up with the sunlight streaming in through the window. Sam quickly headed to the kitchen and grabbed several pots, pans, and a cutting board along with a knife. After awhile, he had a plate of bacon and sausages sitting alongside a large bowl of scrambled eggs with some oatmeal bubbling in its pot. Soon, Frodo walked in, buttoning up his vest as he called, "Morning, Sam!" in a cheery voice.  
  
"Mr. Frodo!" Sam exclaimed, "Did you have a good sleep?"  
  
Frodo yawned and said, "For awhile, then that dratted owl woke me up again! I swear it hoots right by my window on purpose!" Frodo sat down at the table, "Next time it decides to lullaby me I'll storm out there myself and strangle the thing!"  
  
Sam didn't know if he was kidding or not, so he said, "That wouldn't be very nice." In what he hoped would be a jokingly voice.  
  
"Dear, Sam, you surely made a feast!" Frodo said as he watched Sam dump some more eggs into the bowl. "You'll be helping me finish this all, I'm sure!"  
  
Sam seated himself across from Frodo. "If you want me to, I'll gladly join you!"  
  
"Please, I can't eat all of this alone!" Frodo dished himself up a bit of everything, saying, "What are your plans today, Sam?"  
  
Sam poked at some sausage and replied, "Well, Mr. Frodo, I was planning to finish up some of the gardening, being it a lovely day and all. Then perhaps go down to the marketplace and get some supplies and then." Sam suddenly fell silent and stared at his plate, sticking the sausage in his mouth.  
  
Frodo waited, then finally said, "Then what, Sam?"  
  
Sam still stared at his plate, fiddling with the bacon and eggs while his face slowly turned a bright pink. "Well."  
  
"Go on, Sam." Frodo urged him, growing concerned.  
  
Sam looked up meekly then said slowly, "Well. I was going to.well.going to drop by Rose Cotton's for a visit.a short one."  
  
Frodo's worried face broke into a large smile. "Oh, Sam! There's the plan of the day!" He began to laugh, not at Sam but with joy. "Sam what a perfect pair you two would make!"  
  
Sam was still blushing a radiant red, but he managed a smile along with his embarrassment. "Maybe, Mr. Frodo."  
  
After the breakfast, Frodo had urged Sam to quickly finish his work and head for Rosie's house quickly. Sam, who really wished to do so, found himself wanting to delay the visit. He was nervous (who wouldn't be? Plus this is Sam we're talking about!) and was almost dreading it all. He wanted to go, but he didn't know if he could summon up the courage. He slowly moved the rosebushes and then spread the grass seed carefully along the ground. He was about to do some extra planting, but Fordo saw what he was doing and moved Sam along, calling, "You won't get her by putting her off, Sam!"  
  
So Sam reluctantly put down his hand shovel and pushed the wheelbarrow back to the front step, where Frodo was waiting.  
  
"I better see you back with those potatoes within the next forty-five minutes, or I'll get Rosie to come after you! Have a lovely trip, Sam! No, I'll put the gardening tools away, you get going!"  
  
So Sam slowly walked toward the gate and opened it, then headed down the road to the market tentatively. He was almost trembling with fear and nervousness.  
  
"You don't really have to do this, Samwise." He told himself under his breath. "You want to and you don't, so which is it going to be? Rosie, she's a gem. a little flower in the spring field." A small smile formed on his lips and he ambled down the dirt path down the hill. The sun was almost to noon, and the breeze was dying down, but it would be a lovely day nevertheless.  
  
He could hear sounds of the marketplace reach his ears as he saw the tips of the street shops loom into view. Many hobbits bustled about the square, along with the squawking of chickens and geese. Many fruits, vegetables, breads, and meats were being sold as well. Along with many selections of wooden toys for the children who weaved their way through the crowd with their games.  
  
Sam walked up to the vegetable stands, where many carrots, tomatoes, onions, and potatoes were being sold. Sam, upon seeing the potatoes, it occurred to him that he already had a large supply of potatoes sitting in the kitchen beside the oven!  
  
Silently scolding himself, Sam turned around whence he came and started back. It was no use to waste the money on too many potatoes. Sam hated that, his forgetfulness and how he often did things for no reason. Like walking home when he could have taken a nice relaxing ride in a wagon, or turning up at a party that didn't start until forty-five minutes. Just the little things, pointless things, annoyed him like that.  
  
"I wish I wasn't so thick!" he said to himself, walking out of the crowded square.  
  
"Thick? Samwise, I don't think you are thick!"  
  
Sam turned his head and found, to his great surprise and astonishment, Rosie Cotton standing at a tree in the shade. Her coppery- brown hair was wreathing her beautiful face while the slight breeze blew a strand into her eyes.  
Sam turned pink and spluttered, "R-Rose! I didn't see you there!"  
  
She smiled a modest smile and said, "Not a problem at all, Samwise! My mother went to the market, and I am to wait for her." She glanced around her surroundings, then leaned closer to Sam. "but I don't think she'd mind if I were to leave now."  
  
'What on earth is that supposed to mean?' Sam thought as she smiled at him some more. Truth to tell, he didn't have a way with girls. Some people, like Pippin, knew exactly what a girl meant. It was like he had a little interpretation in his mind. "It's a beautiful day!" actually meant "Why don't we take a walk?" and "It's boring here." Was meant to be, "Let's get out of here, just you and me!" Sam recalled how Pippin could always make a girl laugh, smile, giggle, or completely fall for him with a witty remark and a wink of an eye. Pippin was careless, funny, and always light- hearted, Sam supposed that was why girls always loved him.  
  
Sam, deciding that he needed to say something, said, "Well.would your mother get angry if you were to leave?"  
Rose's smile grew wider, "I don't think so."  
  
'Well, this is the test!' Sam thought, Rosie was still smiling at him. Finally, he replied, "Well, why don't you and me go?" Sam knew it sounded lame, pathetic, and bland, but what else was he to say? It was the first thing that popped into his head.  
  
Rose smiled even more and stepped out of the shade of the tree and into the sunlight next to Sam. Her rosy cheeks and sparkling eyes stood out in the brightness of the day and her lips looked smooth.  
  
'Let's try not to think about that, Samwise!' He told himself. Much to his surprise, Rose slipped her hand into his and they began to walk.  
  
Sam blushed wildly and his stomach felt fluttery and turned inside- out. Sam, of course, often daydreamed about holding Rose's hand, even giving her a light kiss, but when he actually confronted it he didn't think lightly of it. Her fingers were laced with his and she was smiling even more at his side. Sam summoned up some courage and looked at Rose. Her eyes were sparkling still and her lips formed a beautiful smile on her face. Her skin was smooth and fair, her touch light as a feather and as soft. Sam felt that fluttery feeling again and he had to bow his head in a blush. 'This is all too confusing for my simple self to handle!'  
  
"Samwise?" he heard her voice ask. It was like a bell, clear and beautiful. Ringing over the day and breaking all sorrow and misery.  
  
Sam lifted his head again, this time with a little more confidence. This time a small smile was on his face as he showed himself.  
  
"Are you alright? You seem nervous." She asked him. They were still walking at a fairly quick pace.  
  
"Not a problem on my mind, Rose." He lied, though he had a hopefully cheery and confident tone.  
  
She gave him another smile and squeezed his hand gently. Sam looked down at the hands, one that was callused, strong, and tanned and another which was slender, pale, and delicate. 'No bigger difference, I suppose. I wonder.' Sam thought, but there Rosie spoke.  
  
"It's a wonderful day, the sun is bright and nature seems at its fullest." Rose stated, looking at the grass and bushes around them. It was true, it was like a picture out of a fairy tale.  
  
"I would agree with you." Sam replied, deciding that if he was going to get somewhere he had better start talking.  
  
Rose looked at the ground and said, "I suppose your garden must be twice as beautiful as this field."  
Sam blushed some more, wondering what to reply. "Well." Sam then remembered one of Pippin's sayings. "It's not nearly as beautiful as yourself."  
  
Sam, wondering if that's what he really should said that, blushed some more. Rose lifted her head and looked at them, a little surprise on her face. Then, she smiled again and said, "Thank you, Sam."  
  
Sam gave a small laugh, in his reassurance that he didn't make a mistake, and smiled back at her. "It's only the truth." 


	2. Chapter 2

Potatoes Plenty  
  
Frodo sat in the kitchen at Bag End, washing up the dishes leftover from breakfast. He had, of course, not been able to finish all of it, therefore he was forced to throw most of it away. Sam was a great cook, and he hated to waste it all, but it wasn't like he could eat so much! Frodo sighed and decided to pull out his pipe. Lifting himself up from the chair, he noticed a sack of potatoes leaning merrily against the oven. Frodo smiled and shook his head. Sam had made up needing to go to the market! Frodo grinned to himself and pulled a couple out of the bag. He was no chef, but he at least could make some mashed potatoes for Sam when he arrived home from his trip.  
  
Sam and Rosie continued down the path, every piece of the day bursting at the fullest. The leaves green, the breeze cool, the sun bright, the clouds cheery. If it were not for the fact that Sam was with Rosie he probably would have started singing a song. But Sam, being himself, would rather kick a whole patrol of sleeping orcs.  
  
"Samwise?" Rosie asked. Sam, who had been looking at the trees with a little more interest than he usually did, turned his head to look at Rosie.  
  
"Yes?" He replied. He tried hard not to loose himself in the deep pools of her eyes. 'Her strangely attractive eyes, and her smooth and pink lips, and her silky hair.' Sam stopped himself then and there, trying to contain another blush.  
  
"Would you care to join me for dinner tomorrow?" She asked without any hesitation or stuttering. Just a smile and a hopeful look on her face. Sam often wished he could do that.  
  
Sam, taken aback by the sudden offer, failed to hide his blush. But, thinking and talking quickly, he responded, "Of course, Rose! I would be delighted to! I've often ho-" Sam stopped himself again and went (if possible) a deeper shade of red.  
  
Rosie laughed and said, "Wonderful! I will tell mother and father about it today!"  
  
Sam then noticed that he had approached Rosie's home. Time seemed to pass quickly, but also last an eternity. Rosie's home was a snug hole on a fairly tall hill. The door was a deep shade of blue with a gold design painted delicately on. There many windows poking out as well, and it seemed like an elegant, proper, and perfect home. Orderly but still comfortable.  
  
"Well, I suppose we part now." Sam said lamely, trying desperately to think of something to say.  
Rosie let go of Sam's hand, and he wished immediately that he was still holding it. She opened the wooden gate, but then turned her head around to face Sam and gave him a radiant smile.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, Samwise." She said, and turned to walk through.  
  
Before Sam knew what he was doing, he called out, "Please, call me Sam!"  
  
Rosie turned around again, a little surprised but still smiling. "Okay, Sam, I'll see you tomorrow." And she walked into her yard and disappeared behind the blue door.  
  
Sam stood stunned there for quite awhile. His face with a shocked expression and his heart beating as rapidly as a galloping horse's hooves. Finally, he blinked several times and smiled. Rosie had invited him to dinner at her house, and she had held his hand while taking a long walk. Sam grinned while he started home, whistling his favorite song and absorbing in the sunny day.  
  
Sam opened the door to Bag End and walked into the darkness. The windows let in plenty of light, but the brightness of the sun had temporarily blinded him in the sudden change of light. Sam immediately smelt a wonderful aroma drifting through the hole. Walking into the kitchen, Sam saw Frodo sitting calmly down at the table with an enormous bowl of mashed potatoes in the middle of the table. Alongside it there were several boiled and fried platters of potatoes sitting next to two empty bowls.  
  
"Lunch!" Frodo said brightly, motioning Sam to sit down.  
  
Sam cracked a smile and said, "Mr. Frodo, I didn't realize."  
  
"Not another word, Sam!" Frodo said smiling at Sam as he sat down. "I thought that you would be rather hungry after your pointless trip to the market, so I made you a little lunch."  
  
Sam looked at the potatoes and exclaimed, "This is little? You must've made enough for three half-starved hobbits here!"  
  
Frodo waved his hand as to dismiss the idea, "Never, Sam! But now I realize that you were to visit Rosie Cotton! Dear me!" Frodo hit his forehead in mock surprise. "I have delayed you even longer, dearest Sam!"  
  
Sam blushed at the mention of Rosie and looked down at his bowl. "Well.Mr. Frodo. I don't really need to see Rose today."  
  
Frodo immediately said, "Now, Sam, you want to visit her and you WILL visit her even if I have to drag you there myself!"  
  
Sam, now feeling very lucky and extremely flustered, lifted his head and smiled. "On the way home from the market I happened to run into Rose."  
  
Frodo gave a laugh and leaned back in his chair. "Sam, you are the luckiest hobbit in the Shire at this moment! Do you know how many hobbits worship the ground she walks on? Of course, including you."  
  
Sam blushed at his own luck and bowed his head again, this time a grin he couldn't fight back on his lips.  
  
Frodo stopped laughing and then looked at Sam. "Sam, do you really realize the number of guys who will be after your head?"  
  
Sam thought carefully, and then realized that he was in trouble. Rosie was possibly the most beautiful and loved hobbit maiden in the Shire. He recalled at Bilbo's infamous party how many wished to dance with her or even speak to her. It never really occurred to Sam until now how unpopular he'd become for even mentioning Rosie walking with him. Once, a lucky fellow had managed to kiss her hand and instantly there had been a stampede at her door to merely catch a glimpse of her.  
  
Sam there got a worried look on his face, then said, "I am the popular one, aren't I?"  
Frodo leaned forward and dished up some potatoes. "Well, Sam, if you're going to end up murdered you might as well try these potatoes I made. I tried to follow the recipe but I'm dreading the results!"  
  
"Coming!" Sam called and rushed down the hallway to answer the door. It was evening now and around dinner time. Sam had finally finished his gardening and, in his opinion, looked a great deal better than it had before. There had been several weeds trying to invade the daisies' space, but with his own hands he had taken care of the problem.  
  
Sam opened the door and to his joy Merry and Pippin stood in the doorway with identical grins on their faces. .  
  
"Sam!" Pippin said.  
  
"Merry! Pippin!" Sam shouted, giving them both a one-armed hug. "It's been too long!"  
  
Pippin stood up. "Where's Frodo?"  
  
"FRODO!!" Merry shouted, and immediately Frodo was dashing down the hallway.  
  
"What on earth?" Frodo's angry look vanished upon seeing his cousins and he yelled and rushed at them, hugging them both with a smile. "Merry! Pippin! You're back You're here!"  
  
It had been nearly four months since they had seen each other. Pippin and Merry had taken another journey to Rivendell to visit the elves. Sam and Frodo had missed their weekly trips and were delighted to see them again.  
  
"What? Why are you here so suddenly?" Frodo said, thrilled to see them again.  
  
They made their way to the kitchen, Merry saying, "Well, we would've been here earlier today, if it hadn't been for little Pip-squeak here!" Pippin put on a goofy grin at his mention while Merry glared at him. "He spent at least two hours at the inn in Bree flirting with the girls again!"  
  
Pippin smiled and said, "It's traditional now! Every time I pass there I must do so or my morals will be crushed!"  
  
Merry ignored him and went on, "It was absolutely disgusting! Several of these hobbit maids hanging off his neck and laughing at every stupid joke he told! All I could do was try and hide behind my mug and keep from puking! "  
Pippin gave Merry a friendly shove and sat down at the table, "Oh, you're just jealous because none of them would fancy you! I'm just too dang cute!"  
  
Frodo then said, while pouring everyone a cup of tea, "Well, Pippin isn't the only one who has a way with the ladies!"  
  
Sam blushed and hastily said, "Mr. Frodo, I don't think you need to."  
  
But Frodo spoke louder, drowning out Sam's pleads, "Sam today took a nice long stroll with Rosie Cotton today!"  
Instantly Merry and Pippin began to whoop and clap, slapping Sam's back and shaking him.  
  
"Oh, Sam, you flirting scum!" Pippin said.  
  
"You're the next Pippin! Dear, Frodo, what're we going to do with TWO of them now!?" Merry said.  
  
Frodo laughed and replied, "I don't know, we'll have to get used to Sam traveling to bars and."  
  
"You know I'd never do that." Sam said meekly, bright red and getting embarrassed.  
  
"Not a worry, Sam!" Pippin said, putting his arm around Sam and saying, "I'll teach you all you need to know about ladies and how to win them!"  
  
Sam flustered even more at this and stuttered, "I'm quite alright, thanks."  
  
But Frodo wasn't satisfied yet, "And! Even better, he's going to have a nice dinner at her house tomorrow evening!"  
  
Merry and Pippin laughed and cheered even louder while Sam tried to hide within himself. But, he couldn't help but crack a small smile.  
  
"See, Sam? You love it as well as we do!" Merry said, leaning in his chair. "Oh, Samwise and Rosie, eh? Perfect couple! We've got to get the wedding day set soon!"  
  
Sam turned to Merry, "Wedding day? Merry I don't think."  
  
Pippin clapped Sam on the back, "Sam you KNOW you want to marry Rosie!"  
  
"Well, I don't deny."  
  
"And you KNOW you want to spend the rest of your life with her!"  
  
"I could say so."  
  
"And you would be MORE than willing to share your love and your bed wi-"  
  
Sam's face sunk to a dark shade of red and burst in, saying, "I just can't jump to a conclusion! I haven't even gone to the dinner yet!"  
  
Merry laughed and leaned closer in, "Did she hold your hand?"  
  
Sam would've paid anything to vanish from the spot. "Well, yes."  
  
Merry grabbed an apple from the fruit basket in the middle of the table and took a bite, saying, "Did you ask her to walk or did she ask you?"  
  
"She didn't really ask, she sort of implied."  
  
Pippin asked, "Did she give you that warm smile that just oozes love and compassion?"  
  
"I suppose so."  
  
"Yep! She's all over you!" Pippin concluded, then added, "Frodo, can you break open a barrel of ale? I need a drink!"  
  
Frodo nodded and dashed off. Merry said, "Tell us when the marriage date is. Oh, and try to make it sometime in the spring. Wonderful time of year, it is! All green with blossoms on the trees. A beautiful fragrance in the air. You just can't beat spring!!"  
  
Pippin stole Merry's apple and took a large bite, then handed it back to Merry, "Spring's a good time, but I say summer. It's all sunny and the leaves are all green. "  
"Oh, come on, Pip!" Merry argued, "Spring's great because it's not too hot and not too cold!"  
  
"Merry, you know that summer's right because everything is all green and you know Sam's favorite color is green!"  
  
Sam opened his mouth, "Actually, it's."  
  
Frodo then walked in with four mugs of foamy ale balanced in his hands, saying, "Anyone thirsty?" 


	3. Chapter 3

A Little Piece of Travel  
  
Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin sat around the table. Most of the talking they did was humiliating Sam with his "luck" with Rosie. Sam had quickly whipped up a small dinner to busy himself and hide his blush. Now they were headed for the front steps of Bag End to enjoy a spot of Old Toby in the clean night air.  
  
The night was fresh, crisp, clear and beautiful. Stars shone brightly in the black blanket that covered the sky and the moon hung luminously, casting a pale light about the land. The cool night wind made Sam sigh in comfort. It had been very stuffy and hot in the kitchen and a cold breeze cleared up his mind and woke him up.  
  
Frodo pulled out his pipe and said, "It's so peaceful."  
  
Merry nodded in agreement and light his pipe, "It's a glorious night too, I can't remember one so wonderful."  
Sam, who was running his finger up and down the stem up his old pipe, recalled, "When we just left the Shire, our first night camping out on the road." Sam was a bit reluctant to bring up the Ring. He cast a look at Frodo's hand, which was balancing the pipe, and the stump where a finger should have been. Still, Sam figured that he should continue, "I was already homesick, believe me or not! And the stars were just.so bright and full of hope and joy." Sam had no other way to put it. He wished he could put more poetic words into his mouth and express himself freely, but he couldn't find the words. So simple he had to remain.  
  
Pippin nodded, staring across the land with his unlit pipe in his hand. "Rivendell. First night in Rivendell. Frodo, you were still asleep and we were worried to death about your safety." Pippin turned and looked at Frodo at this, then turned back to gaze upon the stars. "The stars, they just seemed to soothe me and tell me that everything would work out." Pippin here laughed a little, looking down at the ground. "I know I sound stupid. Stars.stars telling me things."  
  
"Not really, Pip." Merry said, blowing a thread of smoke from his lips. "Same here with me, except it was when we were with those awful orcs." Merry seemed to shudder at the mere thought of it. "I was in darkness, there didn't seem to be any desire to live or continue on. I just wanted to fall there and end it all." Merry's eyes seemed to contain a sadness beyond all belief and anguish unimaginable. "But the stars.they really did seem to encourage me on and assure me that we would get out alive. Alive and able to experience happiness again." Merry smiled a small smile, shaking his head.  
  
Frodo was staring off into the distance, the familiar hopeless look on his face. He said in a shaky voice, "Mordor." Sam grew uneasy, Frodo never talked about Mordor often. Only when he needed to, and when he did it was short and simple. "Darkness was absorbing the life out of us, it was dragging us deeper into its depths and sucking everything happy and light away from us. It grew so large. But the stars, the stars always seemed to give more hope. Always."  
  
They sat for awhile in silence, puffing on their pipes and watching the night grow.  
  
Frodo finally spoke, "I miss traveling." Sam tried to contain his shock. Sam knew that Frodo loved the Shire, and he also knew that Frodo also enjoyed the open roads and wandering in the forest. But never did Sam think that Frodo would miss it, that he would be willing to leave the Shire again, for heaven knows how long! Frodo went on, "I know it seems crazy, but I do miss sleeping under the stars and walking long roads." Frodo laughed here. "It's not easy on the feet and at the moment I didn't really anticipate a long walk for the whole day, but if I were able to travel at my own pace and comfort.it would be wonderful."  
  
There was more silence as they all sunk into their own thoughts. Sam puffed on his pipe and a trail of grey-blue smoke dissolved into the atmosphere.  
  
Merry finally rested his pipe down and said, "Well, I don't see why we can't spend a night beneath the stars and our packs, cloaks, and the earth as our bed!" Merry got to his feet and opened the door and picked up his pack and cloak. "Come on, now! Just like old times except this time there's no Ringwraiths to haunt us!"  
  
Even Frodo laughed, and he too rose to his feet and walked through the open doorway. "I'll try and find my pack and cloak; I can't remember where I put anything."  
  
Sam stood up along with Pippin, "It would be fun, or it would be like traveling, a bit. A little piece of the experience." Sam said, heading to his room, hurrying quickly down the hallway.  
  
Sam's room was slightly smaller than Frodo's, but good enough for Sam. There was a nice bed with a hand-made quilt his grandmother made on top, a nice dressing closet and drawers. There were several windows that let moonlight pour through them and light the room a bit. Sam knelt by his bed and pulled out his old Lothlorien cloak and his battered, ripped, and travel worn pack. Sam smiled and fingered the strap that Sam had often re- adjusted during the trip.  
  
"No use for an empty pack." Sam told himself, peering inside. "Need to fill it up with something." Sam grabbed his pillow and set it neatly inside his pack. "Slightly more comfortable than a bunch of pots and pans, that'll be good." Sam told himself as he headed out the door and out into the night.  
  
Frodo was already outside, the cloak that he had first used at the beginning of the quest. It was a great loss that the orcs had taken Frodo's own Lothlorien cloak and probably ripped it to shreds. Sam frowned at the memory, but was determined to remain happy. 'There's been enough misery and suffering for one lifetime.' He thought as Merry started down the path.  
  
"We'll head to the clearing in the forest." He said in a happy voice. He had obviously missed the open road as well. In fact, Sam now realized that he too missed traveling. He missed the wind on his face, brushing through his hair and refreshing him as he traveled down the road. There was always the horrible things of traveling. Lack of food, water, weariness and fatigue. But now he could travel in comfort, walk as much as he wanted to, rest when he wished, go at his own pace. The idea sent a tingle up his spine, he could travel how he wanted to!  
  
Frodo inhaled deeply and laughed, "This is the best feeling in the world! I haven't felt this wonderful for a long time!" Frodo cast a look at Sam and said, "Well, except for perhaps this afternoon when I found out that Sam had a girlfriend."  
  
Sam was lucky it was dark, because his blush didn't show. "She's not my girlfriend, Mr. Frodo."  
  
Merry, who was in the lead, snorted and muttered rather loudly, "Not yet."  
  
They all laughed, except for Sam, and Frodo said, "But you know it, Sam! According to the story Rosie was the one who started it all. She asked for the walk, she took hold of your hand, she invited you for dinner."  
  
Pippin, who was in front of Frodo, laughed and said, "Come on, Sam, she practically threw herself at you! All you have to do now is catch her!" Pippin held out his hands in front of him and looked back at Sam. "Nice and smooth, see?"  
  
Sam replied, confused. "Not really."  
  
Pippin shrugged it off and said, "Eh, it's the dark, but who cares!" He slowed down and put his arm around Sam's shoulder and looked at him, saying, "Women are like bottles of wine without labels. Some of them will blow you away and some aren't worth your time. Go for the strong and delicious ones!" He gave Sam a wink, then went up ahead.  
  
Frodo called out, "Pippin, everything to you is alcohol, isn't it?"  
  
Pippin merely held up his arm with a thumbs up.  
  
Merry laughed and added, "Actually, women to me are more like the seasons. Some are cold, some are warm, some are hot and others are breezy!"  
  
"Women are like female versions of us and a heck lot more confusing!" Pippin called back.  
  
Frodo nodded and said, "I agree with Pippin!"  
  
"Geez, Sam!" Merry said, giving him a playful shove. "You're the reasons we're blabbing but you have nothing to say!" He looked at Sam, as if expecting a good reply.  
  
Sam looked around, confused, then said, "Well, my gaffer used to say, 'Samwise, women are like flowers in that there garden! Some have a stunning fragrance, some have a hornet hidden inside of their pretty petals, but most are beautiful and have grown in good soil.'"  
  
"I don't get that." Pippin said, "It has nothing to do with alcohol!"  
  
"Clamp it, Pip." Merry said. "Who cares what women are like? It'll end with a success or a failure any way."  
"Oh, that makes Sam feel all warm and fuzzy inside!" Pippin told Merry sarcastically, "His first dinner with Rosie in a day or so and you're talking about failure!"  
  
Frodo, who had been squinting ahead in the darkness, said, "Hey, here's our clearing! Just a little way ahead!"  
  
Sam soon stepped into clear moonlight, and he could get a fairly clear view of the clearing. In a way, it wasn't really a clearing. There were still some odd trees around, but not nearly as thick as before. They threw their packs on the ground and propped their heads up on them, staring up at the stars.  
  
Sam heard Merry sigh after a long period of silence. "Memories, eh?"  
  
Sam shifted his shoulders in discomfort while Pippin said, "Hey, I can see a constellation!"  
  
"Which one?" Frodo asked.  
  
"Dunno, but there's probably one up there I can't recognize."  
"Peachy."  
  
They lay in silence for awhile, then one by one they drifted off to sleep. Sam, being the last one to fall asleep, stood up for a considerable amount of time, thinking about the day. Rosie Cotton had asked him to dinner, Merry and Pippin were back from their trip, and tomorrow was definitely going to be no ordinary day.  
  
"No wonder I can't sleep." Sam muttered, then turned onto his side and eventually drifted off. 


	4. Chapter 4

Prepared?  
  
Sam woke up, rubbing the sleep out of his bleary eyes. The sun was barely peeking above the horizon, the sky still a shade of purple pink. Sam sat up and looked around, his back hurting as he had been sleeping on a unfriendly root. 'Yes, just like old times.' He thought merrily as he glanced around, massaging his back. Everyone was asleep except for Frodo, who was reading a book he had brought along. It was one of the old fairy tales that Bilbo had written, and often read to the children before he left. Sam remembered how he and Frodo would beg Bilbo to read it when they were young. It was about an elvin maiden who was in distress, and many knights tried to rescue her but failed. In the end, the maiden gave up all hope of anyone trying to rescue her and ended up escaping by herself.  
  
Frodo glanced away from the book to Sam when he sat up. Frodo smiled and put down the book, saying, "Morning, Sam. Did you sleep well?"  
  
Sam replied, "I think so, but I was on a root and my back doesn't really enjoy it." Sam grimaced as he stood up, "And you? Did the owl bug you again?"  
  
Frodo sighed and stared into the distance, "No," He replied in a faraway voice, "It was one of the best sleeps I have ever had. Just like on the road." He looked at Sam and snapped out of his misty stage, "But a lot more safer and more enjoyable since there are no more Ringwraiths floating around!"  
  
Sam gave a small smile, wondering if it was appropriate to do so on such a grim topic. He heard Pippin groan as he woke up, sitting up slowly and shielding the little light away from his eyes.  
  
"Morning?" He said in a questioning voice as he noticed Sam and Frodo.  
  
"Back to you, you sluggish worm." Frodo replied, standing up alongside Sam.  
  
Pippin yawned and stretched as he stood up, accidentally tripping over his pack and tumbling to the ground with a yelp. Frodo laughed and bent down, grabbing Pippin's hand and pulling him back up.  
  
"It wasn't funny!" Pippin said grimly, rubbing his head. "Oh, I think my head was on a rock!"  
  
Pippin turned around and bent down by Merry. Sam instantly knew what Pippin had in mind.  
  
"Uh, Pippin?" He asked, but it was too late.  
  
"MERIADOC BRANDYBUCK!!" Pippin shrieked, imitating his mother's shrill voice. "WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN UP TO!?"  
  
Merry shot up, eyes wide in fear and screaming, "I didn't do it! It was Pippin! I swear!"  
  
Merry looked around, Sam trying to contain his laughter while Frodo and Pippin roared in laughter. Merry looked very flustered and a great deal.  
  
"Not very funny, guys, not funny at all." He said, casting his cloak to the side.  
  
Pippin wiped a tear from his eye, his laughter dying down. He doubled over in pain and grasped his stomach. "Ohh. that doesn't really make a nice combination with my head."  
  
"You deserve it." Merry said, picking up his cloak and shaking it while he grabbed his pack with the other.  
  
Frodo bent down and gathered his stuff, saying, "Well, that was fun! I don't know about you, but I could do that again any time soon!"  
  
"Heck, Frodo," Pippin said, "Just go on a little trip! You don't have to go far, just wander around for a week or two. It'll be a nice vacation for you, from.whatever you do that's so stressful!"  
  
Sam tried not to groan while he bent down to get his pack. Sharp pains darted up his back. 'Yes, this was quite a little taste of traveling.' He thought as they headed back to Bag End, Pippin complaining that he needed another ale  
  
***  
  
Sam fidgeted nervously with his shears, trying to concentrate on pruning the other rosebushes. But it was kind of hard for Sam. He was a great deal nervous about the dinner he was having with Rosie, and the fact that he had to linger around a bunch of roses didn't help the butterflies in his stomach go away. Trying to ignore it, Sam readjusted his grip on the shears and began to prune. Sam couldn't help but notice one particular rose, which was perfect in every prospect. The petals were smooth as silk, the deep red color standing clearly out against the green, not too big and not too small. He shook his head and began to clip again. 'Just a rose, Samwise.' He told himself, 'Just another rose that you see every day. Nothing is special about it, just a rose.' He couldn't help but look at it again. 'Very pretty though.'  
  
Finally discarding the thought of trying to garden in peace, Sam stood up with an exasperated sigh and dropped the shears into the rusty wheelbarrow in a defeated way. Very unfortunately, Merry saw him, and wasted no time in "helping" Sam with his problem.  
  
"Nervous, Sam?" He asked, even though he knew what the answer was going to be.  
  
Sam was almost dreading meeting with Merry. He knew that Merry would try to give him advice, then he'd change his mind about what he said and start the "lessons" all over again.  
  
"Seems so, Merry." Sam said, dejected.  
  
Merry shook his head and put his arm around Sam's shoulder, leading him into Bag End. "Sam, Sam, Sam. You need to be more confident in yourself! Walk in Rosie's door and thrust a bunch of flowers in her arms, eat the food, compliment on it, I mean REALLY compliment it, give her a nice, big kiss goodnight then stride off feeling good about yourself!"  
  
"Easier said than done." Sam replied, feeling even sicker to his stomach. "Oh, this is not a very good day!"  
  
"Relax, Sam!" Merry said, giving him the just-listen-to-what-I-say look. "Stop wallowing in your own anxiety and smell the roses!"  
  
They stepped into the dark hallway and shut the door behind them, Sam sighing and heading to the kitchen. Frodo and Pippin were seated there, trying to play a game of cards. Frodo was losing, and Pippin had an evil grin on his mischievous face.  
  
"Sweet day, eh Sam?" Pippin said, laying down his cards in triumph while Frodo moaned and took another gulp of tea. Sam, who had no idea how to play cards, looked at the table in confusion. Then he shook it off and sunk into a seat. Merry, grabbing a chunk of bread off of the loaf sitting on the counter, sat next to him.  
  
"Sammy's got the twitchies," he said, chewing on the bread slowly. "He is in need of our knowledge, Pippin."  
  
Pippin rushed over to the empty seat next to Sam and said, "Well, should've said so earlier! I know all there is to know about women! Ask the pro!"  
  
Frodo snorted and said, "No you don't! All you know is that the pretty ones that you find in bars usually enjoy a kiss and a cuddle!"  
  
Pippin wrinkled his nose in disgust and replied indignantly, "Oh, and you'd know how to please a maid, wouldn't you? Mr. I-think-I'll-hide-in-my- hole-for-the-rest-of-my-days-and-hardly-talk-to-anyone-i-don't-know!" Pippin turned back to Sam and, without trying to lower his voice, said, "Frodo couldn't please a girl even if the requirements were written on his finest shirt and waved in front of him!"  
  
Frodo whacked Pippin playfully on his head and got up to wash the dishes, leaving Sam very alone with Merry and Pippin to bombard him with advice.  
  
"Bring her flowers." Merry said helpfully. "Give her roses! You have some nice ones in your garden!"  
  
"No, no, no!" Pippin said, shaking his head. "Give her some daisies! They're pretty!"  
  
Merry shook his head as well, "No, roses! It's her name, see? Rosie, roses! It makes sense!"  
  
"No! That's just oozing with cheesiness and sap! Daises are nice and simple but are still romantic!"  
  
"Sam's got some nice roses in his garden. HIS garden! From HIM! Girls love that."  
  
"Look, don't ask me to participate in your junk if you don't like the way I do it!" Pippin said, pointing a finger at Merry sternly.  
  
Merry buried his face in his hands and moaned in frustration. "Sam," He muttered, "Just give her some flowers. Women like flowers."  
  
Pippin couldn't help but to put in. "You know what women really like? A sense of humor and a kiss or two."  
  
Merry got an exasperated look on his face and said, "No, that's what bar wenches like! And that's the only kind of woman you know."  
  
"Taunt me now, Merry. You're just jealous because I'm just too dang hot for you to compete with." Pippin said in mock seriousness.  
  
Sam, all the while, was trying to sort out all of the "advise" Merry and Pippin had spat at him. 'Oh, how I wish that I was smart enough to figure out what was going on!' Finally he decided that he had better start on the flowers, he tried to stand up and pick some out.  
  
"Hold it, Samwise Gamgee!" Merry said with fake sternness, grabbing Sam's arm and looking at him straight in the eye. "Where do you think you're off to, eh? We're trying to give you advice and you run off!"  
  
Frodo, who couldn't help it, burst out, "No, you're arguing about flowers and poor Sam is trying to understand it all!"  
  
"Oh, Frodo, I'd like to see you do better!" Pippin snorted, folding his arms in front of him stubbornly, looking like a little child.  
  
Frodo rubbed a plate thoughtfully and said, "Be polite, pleasant, don't get too nervous, just be yourself with a little more charm than you'd usually show!"  
  
Merry shook his head, "Pathetic."  
  
"Well, it's better than arguing over daises and roses!" Frodo pointed out. "Better get ready, Sam, it's almost time!"  
  
Sam nodded, still feeling nervous, and headed down the hallway to take a bath. 


	5. Chapter 5

On the Way  
  
Sam stood outside the door of Bag End, nervously holding a bundle of roses, daisies (Merry and Pippin finally agreed on using the both) and a combination of other interesting flowers Sam had picked out in one hand. Frodo was giving Sam some last minute advice.  
  
"Don't be nervous! Sound like you know what you're saying and be confident!"  
  
"But not too confident!" Pippin put in, "Nice and casual."  
  
"But not too casual." Merry added, "Be polite!"  
  
"But don't be all stiff and formal," Frodo said, "Act like you want to be friends."  
  
Pippin couldn't help but blurt, "Even though you want to be more than friends."  
  
".and have a fun time!"  
  
"Use your best table manners!" Merry shouted.  
  
"And your best standing-up manners!" Pippin yelled.  
  
"Suck in your gut!" Merry called. Sam looked down at his stomach with caution. Frodo and Pippin eyed Merry.  
  
"What?!" Merry asked innocently.  
  
"That wasn't very nice!" Frodo said, "Sam doesn't need to hear that sort of stuff right before his nice dinner with Rosie!"  
  
Pippin put on a smooth voice and said, "A very romantic dinner, with red wine, candles, romance hovering in the air."  
  
Sam turned pink and said defensively, "It's just a dinner."  
  
Pippin gave Sam a playful shove. "Oh, Sam, it's more than a casual dinner and you know it! You've been dying to kiss her ever since the beginning of time, don't try and deny it!"  
  
Frodo couldn't hold back a laugh and then said, "Just like you and Melida, eh?"  
  
Merry hooted and laughed, "There was one girl that even Pippin couldn't catch!"  
  
Pippin gave Frodo a loathing look and said angrily, "She was a brat, I was blinded by her good looks."  
  
Sam couldn't help but chortle and say, "Well, you did go on about her."  
  
Pippin glared at Sam and said, "Like what?"  
  
"I quote, " Sam began, his smile breaking into a grin, loosing his nervousness and becoming almost as sneaky as Pippin himself."'She's the prettiest maiden in all the land, I doubt that even Lúthien could reflect her radiance!'" Sam paused here to look at Pippin's embarrassed and furious face. Sam went on, "'Whenever I see her I want to cry out Tinúviel! How I'd love to fondle her and give her a kiss or two!'"  
  
They all burst out laughing in hysterics, Frodo doubling over and Merry leaning on the door wiping a tear from his face.  
  
Pippin stood there, trying to maintain a straight face, but he too ended up laughing along with the rest of them.  
  
Pippin said, when they had all calmed down, "Well, that was stupid but that was NOTHING compared to dearest Frodo and Selderna!" Pippin mocked.  
  
Frodo turned pink while Pippin went on, "Oh, yeah! Do you all remember that one evening when she had kissed his cheek?"  
  
Merry laughed and said, "Most certainly do! He went on for about twenty minutes how she was crazy about him!"  
  
Frodo turned to Merry and shouted, "Did not! You were twice as bad with Myna, when you two."  
  
Merry turned red and broke in saying, "That was all HER doing! I did nothing!"  
  
Pippin snickered, "Sure, except."  
  
Merry tackled Pippin before he could say any more and they started to wrestle.  
  
Sam finally realized that he had better get going, feeling a lot more confident and cheerful after the humiliation they had all suffered. "I'm leaving now! Goodbye!"  
  
They all waved Sam goodbye, shouting odd bits of advice to him.  
  
"Kiss her good!"  
  
"Always compliment the food!"  
  
"Good luck!"  
  
"Show her the time of her life, Samwise!"  
  
"Go down in history! Be famous for your skill with the ladies!"  
  
"Yeah, so we could say we knew you!"  
  
Sam gave them all one last wave and then continued on.  
  
Sam started out cheerful and feeling sure about himself, but after awhile he found himself going over all of the advice Frodo, Pippin, and Merry had given him, trying to sort it all out and decide what he was going to do. His confidence vanished instantly and he turned back into his nervous, uncertain self. 'Why can't this be easier?' he thought desperately, as almost pleading for it to be. 'It seems so easy for other people, how come it can't be the same for me?' he gave a small smile to a passing hobbit, then went back to his nervous, lip-chewing ways. He had chewed his nails quite a bit when he was small, but then Bilbo told him that if he chewed his nails for too long then they'd fall out. He hadn't chewed them since.  
  
Sam was never the popular kid, before Frodo came he had almost been hated. He certainly was teased a lot, called many names and mocked because he enjoyed gardening. Sam still remembered the time one particularly nasty hobbit had grabbed his hand shovel and knocked him on top of the head with it, saying, "dirt bag" before running away, laughing. Sam had really tried not to let the teasing get to him, but after awhile he couldn't stand it. He stopped going outdoors for awhile. Staying inside and reading some books that his father had lying around. Then, one day, his dad snatched the book away from him and said, "Samwise Gamgee, if you don't get out there and show those knuckle-headed scumbags that what they say don't hurt you then you might as well fall into a lake! You sit in here while those empty- headed morons think they've finally broken you, go show them that you can't be beaten!" Sam, however, sat firmly in his chair until his father finally picked him up and almost threw him outside of the house.  
  
Sam got a little better with the teasing, burying himself in his gardening until he was almost as good as his father. Sam even worried himself a bit, wondering if he was doing too much. Then, Frodo came. Sam remembered the first time he saw him.  
  
Sam was planting some violets near the border of the grass, he was about ten years old, when he heard a wagon drawn by a pony making its way down the lane. Sam paused and looked up, trying to see who it was. Bilbo was in the front, holding a pair of reins in his hands, saying something about how beautiful "your new home will be" to the small figure next to him. It was a hot day, so Sam was confused when he saw the hobbit next to Bilbo had a cloak around him. The hood was down, so Sam could see the hobbit's face, which was rather pale and full of grief. His brown, curly hair was messed up and uncared for. His eyes seemed vacant and empty, staring down at the road in front of him. He also seemed very thin and weak, not like a hobbit should be. Sam, who tired to busy himself again, heard Bilbo calling his name.  
  
Sam lifted his head again and said, "Hello, Mr. Baggins!" Sam had always been told to greet his elders properly, respectfully, and politely. After a couple of years, Bilbo had gotten sick of it and told everyone to call him Bilbo no matter how old or young they were.  
  
"Afternoon, how are you this day, little Sam?" Bilbo replied, stopping the pony.  
  
Sam, trying hard not to stare at the cloaked hobbit, said, "A little busy. Planting these violet seeds, should be very pretty when they start to grow!"  
  
Bilbo turned to the small hobbit, who was still holding the cloak tight about him, "Samwise, this is Frodo! He's going to be living with me from now on!"  
  
Frodo cracked a small smile and a quiet, "Hello." Sam waved his dirt covered hand. He decided not to ask any questions, seeing how miserable Frodo seemed.  
  
Bilbo said, "Sam, tell your father that I have something for him and he should drop by when he gets the chance!" Bilbo flapped the reins and the pony went on.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Baggins, I will!" Sam said, then hesitating, added, "I'll see you around, Frodo" awkwardly. He tried not to sound too cheerful, obviously something horrible had happened.  
  
"Bye." He replied, then Sam turned back to planting.  
  
Two days later Sam found himself walking down the road to give a message to Bilbo. The letter which he held in his hand was an invitation to his father's sister's wedding. Sam himself would help his father with the flower arrangements, and he was feeling very happy. Ignoring a rude remark yelled at him by a group of hobbits, Sam pushed open the gate and walked up to the green door. Knocking on it, Sam flipped the envelope over and looked at the fine calligraphy on the front. Then the door opened, and at the door was Frodo.  
  
He wasn't as pale and looked like he had a couple of full meals down. His hair was a little shorter and his eyes seemed to have a little more cheer in them.  
  
"Hello, Samwise is it?" Frodo said, sounding happier than he had before.  
  
Sam nodded and said, "Yes, it's Sam. I have a letter here for Mr. Baggins."  
  
Frodo looked confused, "You mean me or Bilbo?"  
  
"Oh, are you related?" Sam asked, going off subject for a moment.  
  
Frodo gave a small smile and said, "Yeah, he's one of my older cousins. I mean, really older!"  
  
Sam gave a laugh and said, "Really? Why did you come to live with Mr. Baggins?"  
  
Frodo looked down at the ground and sniffed, then said, "My mom and dad died." in a very soft, regretful voice.  
  
Sam immediately knew he shouldn't have said that, he finally stuttered, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."  
  
Frodo looked up and said, "It's alright."  
  
Sam remembered the envelope he was holding. "Oh! Well, here's a letter for Bilbo Baggins, I suppose." He held out the letter and Frodo took it.  
  
"I'll see you later, then." Sam said, giving Frodo a last smile.  
  
"Thanks, Samwise." Frodo replied, smiling back and than shutting the door with a, "Goodbye."  
  
After the wedding, which Frodo attended as well, Samwise and Frodo became good friends. Frodo got some gardening "lessons" from Sam while Sam learned how to climb trees with a little more ease. They usually played around at Bag End, since it was considerably bigger than Sam's hole, plus Bilbo would often tell them stories about his travels.  
  
Over the years, Sam and Frodo became even greater friends. Merry and Pippin also got introduced, and Sam found it rather hard to keep up with the three happy-go-lucky hobbits. Several times Sam found himself getting the punishment for their doings. No one had really gotten five beatings in one day like Sam had. Firstly, he had gotten the whip from Farmer Maggot when Pippin should have, then Lobelia had given him a nice slap for "trodding on my grass", not to mention a punch from a hobbit bully that enjoyed in tormenting Sam, then of course there was one from Mrs. Cotton herself when he had angrily kicked her fence, and finally one from his very own father for all of the trouble he had gotten into. Once Merry, Frodo, and Pippin heard about Sam's "sacrifice" they had rushed to Bag End and made him a large apple pie for his bravery.  
  
Sam sighed, but held a smile on his lips at the memory. 'It was all fun and games, not a care in the world.until.' Sam felt the grimness of his thoughts edge along his mind. The Ring. The One Ring which had shattered their peaceful world of happiness and joy. It had torn the blindfold from their eyes and showed them the painful reality of the terror and darkness. The Shire was a little escape from all of the horror of the war. While he was on the quest Sam had hated the fact that he was torn away from his home, hated the fact that he had to suffer while thousands of others rested at their homes and only thought of the pain, never experiencing the emotional and physical agony that was his. He wanted things to be as they were before, before he had to leave. Of course, he had been glad to at the time, he thought only he had to go as far as Rivendell and then he could return to his home. But that dream was quickly snuffed out and he offered to go along. Sam didn't know anything but he had to stay with Frodo all the way, friendship was there. 'Strange,' Sam thought, 'I could have easily refused to go, I could have objected and stayed home. But I went anyway, I chose to go. No one else is responsible for my fate but me, I chose to go. And I have no regrets.' Sam's thoughts shocked himself. He had no regrets going on the quest. Indeed, it had made him much stronger. It had also made the friendship bond between him and Frodo stronger than anything else could've made it. 'In the darkness and misery of it all, we remained friends.' Sam reflected on the night in Cirith Ungol. For so long they had been miserable, sinking further into darkness and almost loosing themselves in their own dread and dark thoughts. But, that night on the stairs, they had talked. Strange, they hadn't really talked while they were there. It was always saving their strength for marching and walking. But that night they talked about being in a book, a story that would soon pass into a fairy tale and be thought of nothing more than a myth. That brief talk had lifted Sam's spirits more then anything else would have.  
  
Soon, too soon for Sam, he found himself standing in front of Rosie Cotton's door. His reflections of his childhood and the quest vanished quickly and he felt butterflies rise in his stomach. A delicious smell hung in the air and he could hear the clatter of plates and silverware. Sam sighed and murmured under his breath, "Stay calm, you can do it. Stay calm." then he took a deep breath and knocked three times on the door. 


	6. Chapter 6

Dinner Time  
  
The door opened almost immediately and Sam found himself facing one of Rosie's younger brothers, Nibs. He had a grin on his face and was holding a toy block in one hand, and promptly announced, "I can answer the door, I'm a big kid now!" Then ran back inside the house, squealing with delight. Sam peered in awkwardly, then Rosie's two other younger brothers came running out the door, yelling, "I am the boss! You can't tell me what to do!" then tackling each other and wrestling on the grass.  
  
Rosie finally came to the door, looking slightly frustrated, but she sounded very pleased and happy to see Sam. She was wearing a dress with many shades of blue on and her hair was held up by a dark blue ribbon. Her eyes sparkled all the same and her familiar smile was on her face. Sam couldn't help but notice how pretty she was, she was always gorgeous but this night every feature of her face stood out. Sam felt his stomach churn and felt as if he should have come more prepared.  
  
"Sam!" she smiled wider at seeing him, "Come in, come in! Dinner's all on the table and ready!"  
  
She motioned Sam in and he walked inside timidly. The house was much smaller then Bag End, a little squashed in but still warm and inviting. It had the look and feel as if you could just lay back and relax without a care. There was a little table with a vase full of flowers and several painted pictures of the family and Mr. and Mrs. Cotton. The smell of a well- prepared dinner wafted through the hallways, and Sam realized exactly how hungry he really was.  
  
Upon seeing the flowers, Sam remembered the bundle he had in his hands.  
  
"Oh!" he exclaimed, then said, "Rose, I got you some flowers here!" he lamely held them up and said, "I know it's not a lot and really."  
  
But Rosie's face lit up in delight and she took the flowers graciously, saying, "Oh, Sam! They are so beautiful and lovely! It's a wonderful arrangement!" She lowered her head slightly and smelled their fragrance while Sam breathed a sigh of relief. The flowers had worked, now he hoped he could manage the rest of the evening without messing up.  
  
They continued down the hallway, Rosie guiding Sam to the dining room, "It's going to be a large family dinner, including you, of course. "  
  
If it was possible, Sam began to feel more nervous than before, nausea creeping up into his chest and his stomach showing no sign of resisting the fluttering butterflies. The warmth and light of candles seemed to soothe Sam a bit, but he could still not stop his nervousness. 'Relax now, Sam, it's not that big of a deal. Not that big of a deal, not very big and it'll be over before you know it.'  
  
The dining room was a fairly large room, but with all of the family members crowded in it was a little cramped. There was a long table of dark cherry wood, polished with a white table cloth covering the top. Many plates and serving bowls littered the table containing pies, potatoes, corn, carrots, chicken, and more things that Sam couldn't count. Mr. Cotton was sitting at the head of the table, dishing himself up some food while talking to Mrs. Cotton, who was trying to fit the squirming baby Marabelle into her highchair. Nibs, Jolly, and Nick raced into the room and practically dived into their chairs, chanting, "Dinner! Supper! Food! Food! Food!" and immediately attacked the table, dishing up large quantities of food. Rosie motioned Sam to sit down in the seat next to Mr. Cotton's while she sat down next to Sam's seat Sam sat, trying hard to remember everything Frodo, Merry, and Pippin had told him. However, he wasn't sure if half of the things they had told him were serious.  
  
"Samwise, my boy, so glad of you to join us!" Mr. Cotton roared, clapping Sam heartily on the back. Mr. Cotton was a loud hobbit, always found at the bar or the lobby of The Ivy Bush or The Green Dragon often with a mug of ale in one had and a pair of dice in the other. He livened each room he was in with his "daring" stories and "adventures". He was a strong hobbit and when angry could make even a full grown man cower. But that was rare, as he was usually in a merry mood and would never remain mad for long.  
  
"Thank you for having me, Mr. Cotton." Sam said respectfully and Mr. Cotton laughed loudly, very loudly.  
  
"Don't thank me, Sam, boy! It was all Rosie's idea!" Mr. Cotton said, gesturing to Rosie. Sam, to his astonishment, thought he saw red rising in her cheeks. Rosie had always acted so kind and pleasant, never nervous or embarrassed. But here he saw her busying herself by rearranging some dishes. Mr. Cotton began again, "Yes, she ran into the house yesterday and immediately said, 'Tomorrow night we shall have Samwise Gamgee over for dinner'. And what a great idea!" Mr. Cotton laughed again. Sam tried not to show the pain of the loud noise blasting into his ear, but smiled nervously.  
  
"Mind yourself, Tolman." Mrs. Cotton said, finally wrestling Marabelle into her chair. "Not so loudly."  
  
"Always, my dear!" He exclaimed again, louder than before.  
  
"Don't just sit there, Samwise!" she smiled at him and sat down herself. "Help yourself to some dinner!" Mrs. Cotton was a pleasant person to be around since she always had a warm smile on her face. She always had some sort of treat baking in her oven, which made her immediately popular among the children. When stern, she could be quite threatening (Sam remembered his beating very clearly) but was almost always smiling. She was fair when young, but upon reaching an old age her beautiful face was lined with wrinkles and lines.  
  
"So, Sam, how are things up in Bag End? How's little Frodo doing?" Mr. Cotton said, sticking a large spoonful of stew into his mouth. Mr. Cotton could also eat, a lot, even for a hobbit.  
  
Sam replied, trying to sound normal and not as terrified as he really was. The welcoming atmosphere of the room relaxed him a bit, but Rosie sitting right next to him (rather close too, on purpose or not!) didn't ease a lot of his tension. "Oh, he's doing well. Though I think at times he's a little bored, but he reads lots of books and he even helps me in the garden at times."  
  
Mr. Cotton laughed again, "Ah, Frodo gardening! That's a sight to see, I always pictured the lad reading or writing or doing some scholarly smart thing." He chuckled then helped himself to some steamed carrots.  
  
Sam dished himself up some of everything and started on it, Mrs. Cotton saying, "Rosie cooked almost all of it, though I added in the roast potatoes and stew if I say so myself." She drew herself up in fake pride, Mrs. Cotton was always humble and kept her head at the right level.  
  
Sam tasted some of the roast chicken Rosie had prepared, and to no surprise he found it very delicious. Better than anything he had ever tasted, except for maybe her strawberry cake. Sam always knew that Rosie was an excellent cook, everyone did. People would often ask her to make little cakes or pastries to serve at their various parties.  
  
"It's wonderful!" he said, speaking truthfully, and he saw Rosie show a little blush, yet she smiled at him thankfully.  
  
"That's mine, Jol!" Nick said, grabbing Jolly's fork which had one of Nick's carrots on it.  
  
"No, mine!" Jolly retorted.  
  
"Is not!" Nick screamed.  
  
"Nick! Jolly!" Mrs. Cotton said sternly, "Behave yourself, we have a guest!"  
  
Nibs, being accident prone as young as he was, knocked over her cup of milk and began to cry. "Not my fault, not my fault!"  
  
Mrs. Cotton sighed and said, "Oh, Nibs." and went to go mop it up and comfort him.  
  
Rosie leaned over to Sam and said softly, "I'm sorry this is rather wild." She looked at him with a sorry look, "But this is how things are around over here."  
  
Sam shook his head and said, "Oh, no! I don't mind at all, I'm a bit used to it!" Sam had five brothers and sisters, though two oldest moved away, he had grown used to the noisiness of the family reunions they often had.  
  
"Sam, here, pass me those rolls over there, do you mind?" Mr. Cotton asked.  
  
Sam and Rosie both reached to the bowl, and their hands brushed (as always in every romance fic!).  
  
"Oh, sorry." Sam blushed and withdrew his hands quickly.  
  
"My fault." Rosie said at the same time, about as red as Sam.  
  
Mr. Cotton chuckled under his breath and reached himself, saying, "Not a problem at all, I can do it!"  
  
Sam, finding that he needed to say something to escape the embarrassment, "So, where's Tom?" Rosie's older brother, named after his father, had married Sam's younger sister Marigold. Sam still remembered the long talk that his father had put Tom through.  
  
Mrs. Cotton sighed and said, "Still off in Bree. Wonder why on earth he even went away to that place, much safer here! No tall men to beat up my poor Tom and dearest Marigold." She shook her head.  
  
"Tom never coming back!" Nibs wailed, pounding his pudgy hands on the table.  
  
"'Course he's gonna come back!" Nick said, "Don't be stupid, Nibs!"  
  
Mr. Cotton boomed, "Nick, Nib's just a lad! No use beating up on him!"  
  
The evening continued on (and as loudly as before too) with several more spilt mugs and some little feuds between the three younger brothers. Rosie and Mrs. Cotton cleared away the table (Sam would've helped, but they insisted he didn't) and Nick and Jolly, excited about having a guest, had questioned Sam from everything from what his favorite food was to if he was going to marry Rosie.  
  
"Oh." Sam flustered after being approached with the question, he waited till Rosie was out of the room, then whispered to them, "I don't know.I wouldn't mind."  
  
Nick and Jolly laughed and giggled, then began to ask him other questions. Sam was relieved to get away from the subject of marrying Rosie. Marry Rosie? The idea made his spine tingle and goose bumps travel up his arms. He had a crush, that was all, and now that he was in the house of Rosie over to dinner made his butterflies swarm in his stomach. Sam's thoughts were thankfully broken by the booming voice of Mr. Cotton.  
  
Sam stood outside the Cotton's hole, the evening had dragged on and also swept by quickly. The rest of the evening had been spent talking with the Cotton family, from everything from his family to the different type of flowers in his garden. But the night had grown and the evening vanished, so he was about to head home.  
  
"Come back to play again, Sam!" Nibs said while Marabelle gurgled in her mother's arms.  
  
"I'll try, Nibs." Sam said, he had grown fond of the small child, always crying over something he had done wrong and yet happy with an unknown cheerfulness.  
  
"Rosie, invite him over again!" Nibs said happily, then ran back into the house to join his brothers in their games.  
  
"Don't stay up too late, hey!" Mrs. Cotton called in after them, then sighed. She faced Sam with her smile and said, "Thank you for coming over, it was a pleasure!"  
  
Sam, now feeling a little more confident in himself and closer to the Cotton family, said, "Thank you for having me, I've had the best of times this night!"  
  
Mr. Cotton laughed a laugh that would've knocked down the tallest mountain. "You're just saying that to be nice, Sam!"  
  
"I never lie." Sam replied.  
  
Mr. Cotton glanced at Rosie then said, "Well, I best be off, farewell, Sam! Drop by any time you wish!" While he passed his wife on his way into the house he gave her a wink that no one could see but her.  
  
"I must go as well, come by any day, you hear?" she said, bouncing the giggling Marabelle in her arms, "And if you harm my fence in any way, you better believe I won't hesitate to give the proper punishment!" she gave him a smile then disappeared inside the house, shutting the door behind her.  
  
Sam and Rosie were now completely alone, and Sam immediately felt the wave of uneasy worry flow over him like rapids.  
  
"Thanks for coming, Sam." She said, smiling. They hardly had time to talk to each other during the evening, since the brothers had prevented them from doing so.  
  
"As I said before, it was wonderful. I could never ask for more, Rose." He replied, surprising himself at the sureness in his voice.  
  
"I had a wonderful time too, but there's one thing." she looked at him and said, "never call me Rose. I am Rosie and you will call me that from now on."  
  
She moved closer to him, "Next time I promise it will be just us." She lifted her head up higher and placed a simple kiss on his cheek. Sam felt his face go hot and he could bet on the One Ring that his face was probably as red as brick. Rosie smiled and then turned around, opening the door and closing it behind her.  
  
Sam stood there for a moment, stunned. He had received a kiss from Rosie Cotton, only on the cheek, but it was something almost every hobbit his age dreamed of. And it was true for him. He touched his cheek with his rough fingers, still dazed by what had happened. Finding himself still standing in their front lawn, he turned around and started back to Bag End.  
  
Was it true? Could Rosie actually be in love with him? Sam couldn't believe it, there were plenty other more smart or good looking hobbits out there, why him? A simple gardener with not a lot of money. Sam shook his head in confusion. Why him?  
  
Then he came up with an answer, not the best of answers, but an answer. 'It doesn't really matter.' It was more of a Pippin sort of thought. He didn't care what it was about him that made ladies hang off his neck, he just enjoyed it. Sam laughed to himself, a smile spreading across his lips. 'Aren't I the lucky one?' he thought, then jumped in the air, laughing and running all the way back home. 


	7. Chapter 7

Afterwards  
  
Sam thrust the door open with a bang and virtually pranced into the living room where Frodo, Pippin, and Merry sat with large mugs of ale. They immediately turned to face him, and he saw baffled expressions rise in their face. He could almost hear the thoughts running through their heads. Sam, usually his bashful and nervous self, was smiling broadly and red in the face from running.  
  
Taking in a deep breath, he announced, "Poor, pitiful hobbits of your meager level. I, Samwise Gamgee, have received a kiss on the cheek from Rosie Cotton!" He pointed to his cheek for unseen proof. Noise grew as they all abandoned their mugs and rushed to Sam cheering and whooping. They all grabbed him in a group hug at the same time and clapped him on the back.  
  
"Congratulations!" Merry called, giving Sam a shake.  
  
"You'll be a Pippin yet!" Frodo remarked.  
  
The racket died down as they led Sam to a chair, presented him with a large mug of ale as a "prize", and demanded to know exactly everything that had happened. Sam, taking a sigh, quite tired from the running and the dinner, told them as quickly as possible.  
  
Pippin was quite disappointed that it wasn't the romantic candlelit beauty he had pictured. "How rude, really!" He said sounding mortally offended. "Didn't they realize that it was supposed to be the two alone, nice and romantic, wine and the whole candle thing with a nice, passionate kiss at the end of it?!"  
  
Frodo contained a chortle and said, "Well, I doubt that you'd have such a dinner like that, Pippin. After five minutes you'd probably throw down your napkin and rush down to the nearest tavern or inn lobby you could find!"  
  
"Sorry, Pip," Merry added, "I'll have to agree with Frodo there."  
  
Pippin pretended not to hear and said, "Well, Sam, what do you plan to do now? You should invite Rosie over here for a nice dinner, I think."  
  
Merry shook his head, "Too repetitive, it needs to be something different and new."  
  
Frodo leaped upon the table and put a hand to his heart, saying in a ridiculously lovesick voice, "What could more romantic and dreamy then a walk in Sam's own garden, filled with his hard work and devotion to the earth.?"  
  
Pippin groaned and Merry hid his face in his hands, muttering, "Oh no."  
  
Frodo continued on, a smile on his face that he quickly hid behind his hopeful look, "Then with the flowers blooming brightly and the buds shining with radiance." Pippin here stuck a finger into his mouth, gagging. Frodo lifted his other hand to his heart, "Sam will proclaim his everlasting love to her, and in the warm sunlight of the afternoon." he choked here, pretending to sob, "they shall share true love's first kiss."  
  
"Well." Sam said in a sarcastic voice, taking a swallow of ale, "that sounds like a plan to me! When should I ask?"  
  
Merry laughed and said, "Looks like Sam here is getting a little cocky, eh?" He gave Sam a shove and said, "We'll need to knock him back down to reality in a while."  
  
Frodo jumped off the table and said, "Well, right now the only place I want to be knocked down to is a bed! I don't know about you but I'm going to sleep! All for the best, Sam!"  
  
"I second that notion!" Pippin announced, heading off to one of the many guest rooms in Bag End.  
  
Sam and Merry headed to their rooms as well, Merry saying, "Well, Sam you better win Rosie over! If you need any help, you know me!" He gave Sam a wink and headed into his room.  
  
Sam collapsed in his bed, staring up at the ceiling for awhile. The moonlight streamed into his room and gave him little light. His pack from last night had been hastily dumped on the floor and remained there. 'This has been one confusing night, Samwise Gamgee.' he thought to himself. Overcome with exhaustion, he fell into sleep without a second thought. ***  
  
Sam had woken up a little later then he had planned to, and he had to hurry and make everyone a breakfast then rush out to do some gardening. Even with Rosie, he still had work to do. After about an hour or so of trying to trim the grass, he gave up and lay down on the ground. All through the work he had thought about Rosie, unable to fight off the daydreams and thoughts. Because of that he had gotten very little done. 'She's just too pretty.' He thought, 'and not only that she's nice and has plenty of talent in her.' He shook his head, then got back up. Reluctantly picking up the shears again, he tried to trim some more, but to no avail as after only ten minutes he set them down again. Rosie had crept again into his thoughts.  
  
Frustrated, Sam sat down and sighed. 'I can't do anything today, why?!' he asked himself, though he knew the answer.  
  
"You seem depressed, Sam, do you need help?" Sam, startled, looked up and saw Merry, Pippin, and Frodo standing around him.  
  
"We saw you working out here all alone and figured that you needed to stop and smell the flowers, for once, not plant them!" Pippin said cheerfully, plopping down next to Sam, putting on a face of mock seriousness. "Let's start on your childhood, were you abused as a child?"  
  
Merry kicked Pippin softly, saying, "Stop that! You know very well he was!"  
  
"Now what are you so sad about, Sam?!" Pippin said, "Rosie has just laid herself before you and you're moping about, clipping grass and frowning about! Not a right reaction to such a joy!"  
  
Sam nodded and added sadly, "I know, I just can't get her out of my head! I can't to any work, and, well, I guess that's why I'm feeling down. I love her, but too much!"  
  
Frodo made a "tsk" noise and then said, "Sam, you know what you need? You need to get away from Rosie for awhile, I know it sounds insane! But it'll be good for you!"  
  
Pippin then leapt to his feet, arms raised in the air, yelling, "And what better to get away from the troubles of the world then I nice, long, trip to The Green Dragon!?"  
  
"Can't go now, Pippin!" Merry said, "It's in the middle of the afternoon, it's the best when evening! 'till, then, I say we help Sam here with some of this gardening stuff!"  
  
"It's not 'stuff'." Said Sam, slightly offended, but feeling a little better.  
  
"Yeah!" Pippin said, "It's hard work and sweat and blood!" he pounded his fist down on the ground and repeated, "HARD WORK, SWEAT, AND BLOOD!"  
  
"Shut up, Pippin." Merry said simply and stood up, rolling up his sleeves, "Where do we start?"  
  
All afternoon they "slaved", as Pippin called it, in the garden, replanting, trimming, pruning, and to everyone's great distress, fertilized. Frodo even tripped over a rock and fell into a pile of thorny branches. By half past six, they had cleared away the branches and clippings, and the garden looked even more stunning then before. They had added an extra hedge along the edge of the lawn, which made a nice contribution to the yard, not to mention the bright colors of the flowers.  
  
"I've had enough of this SLAVE labor!" Pippin announced, upon viewing their work. "I don't know about you ninnies, but I'm going to The Green Dragon for a drink and none of YOU idiots can stop me!"  
  
Merry snorted and replied, "Well, we all decided to go, so there's really no point in stopping you if your going to come WITH us!"  
  
Pippin shrugged, "Engh, all the same to me, let's go!"  
  
So they walked down the road, talking about everything from the weather to when Sam would get married.  
  
Sam reddened again and said, "Oh, I don't think we really need to think about that now."  
  
Frodo rolled his eyes and looked at Sam seriously, saying, "Sam, I don't know how many times we have to tell you. Rosie Cotton is in love with you! Need we say it again? It's only obvious!"  
  
Sam fidgeted and replied, "I don't know, it just doesn't seem."  
  
Merry put his arm around Sam and said, "What he MEANS to say is that he doesn't believe that Rosie has actually fallen for the charming, handsome, talented, heroic, legendary hobbit known as Samwise Gamgee!"  
  
"It's just too good to be true!" Pippin said in a high voice, clasping his hands together, placing them up to his cheek, and fluttering his eyelashes teasingly. Frodo made a fake choking noise and pushed Pippin off the road.  
  
The Green Dragon was a small inn in Bywater, not that far away from Hobbiton, and was a favorite of Merry and Pippin. Many hobbits went there just to talk, drink, and in Pippin's case, flirt. The only problem, in Sam's opinion, was that Ted Sandyman often visited there, and they weren't exactly on friendly terms. In fact, Ted was one of the hobbits that used (in this case he still) tormented Sam as a child. Sam usually dealt with it and ignored it, but day by day he found it harder and harder.  
  
"Whew!" Pippin said as they hurried inside the inn, "It's colder at night then I thought it'd be!"  
  
"That's just because you're a wimp, Pippin." Merry said.  
  
They all went to the counter, ordered a mug of ale, and then sat down at a table not far from the corner. The smoke from pipes hovered above the noisy room, maids and waitresses edged between tables and chairs, smiling at the customers and winking at a couple. Some hobbits sat at a table in the center, playing cards with a little pile of coins. Most hobbits didn't gamble, they were more interested in the earth and their own selves more then money. But there are always exceptions. Sam glanced over the room while Merry and Frodo tried to stop Pippin from flirting, fortunately there was no sign of Ted Sandyman.  
  
"Hey, Sam!" Frodo yelled over the noise, "why so glum?"  
  
Sam picked up his mug as the maid placed it on the table, giving Pippin a sly wink and then sliding away. "Nothing, just a little tired I guess." He lied.  
  
"Hello, there! Frodo!" A voice called, Frodo turned around and saw two girl hobbits waving at him. Frodo groaned and turned back, a unhappy look on his face.  
  
"It's Pearl and Pervinca!" He hissed, glancing at Pippin, who merely smiled mischievously. "Why are they here!?"  
  
Merry laughed and then looked into his cup innocently, "Really, Frodo." He said as they tried to hurry over toward their table. "They aren't that bad."  
  
Pearl and Pervinca were Pippin's older sisters, and absolutely adored Frodo. They thought he was the "cutest thing ever to walk in the Shire". Every time he was met with kisses on the cheek, rib-cracking hugs, and lots of smiling. Sam, actually, felt a lot happier when they were around, because they were always so happy and in good spirits. However, Frodo never looked upon their visits as wonderful.  
  
"No offense, Pip." Frodo said dreadfully, as they grew nearer, squealing. "They just.well."  
  
Pippin laughed loudly and finished the sentence for him, "Annoy you? Yes, it's such a joy to witness."  
  
Sam smiled with humor as well, taking a swallow of ale and trying hard not to snicker as Pearl promptly jumped on him, yelling, "Cousin Frodo!" then planting a nice kiss on his cheek.  
  
Pearl was a pretty hobbit girl, with copper curls and a wide smile with pink cheeks. She often overdid herself with perfume, but besides that she was a rather enjoyable person to be around.if she wasn't positively obsessed with you.  
  
Pervinca was a little more plump then Pearl, but contained herself more. Being one of the best singers in the area, she was known well and had many friends. Her dark brown hair was often held backs with many pins and colored ribbons, mostly pink ribbons, it being her favorite color.  
  
"Cousin Frodo!" Pippin mimicked, shrieking and hugging Frodo as well.  
  
Pervinca hit Pippin gently on the head, saying, "Pippin, you scoundrel! What've you been doing, running off like that?! Worried mama half to death you did!"  
  
Pearl made no effort of letting go of Frodo, who was trying hard to keep on a smile. "Mama should never have to go through that again! You've already tortured her enough already with all your mischief!"  
  
Pippin took a gulp of ale and smiled at a passing waitress, who blushed and smiled in return, then he faced his sisters and stated, "Well, mother will have to get bloody used to my running off because I just can't stay in the same place for so long! I get bored!"  
  
Pervinca rolled her eyes then put a hand on Sam's shoulder saying, "Well, Sam, you're the kindest and most sensible person here, how've you been?"  
  
Sam shrugged but smiled, "Not badly, it's been an interesting week."  
  
Merry quickly blurted out before poor Sam had a chance to say anything, "He and Rosie just got together and he even received a pure kiss on his cheek! Hurrah for Sam!" He raised his mug.  
  
"HURRAH FOR SAM!" Pippin and Frodo yelled, lifted their mugs as well and taking a long draught .  
Pearl pushed Merry's shoulder, still holding on tightly to Frodo, and said, "Leave poor Sam alone!"  
  
They sat and talked for awhile, Pippin finishing two more mugs and then wandering off to kiss and cuddle with some waitresses. Pearl and Pervinca were not very pleased at this, but realizing that they could never stop Pippin, gave up.  
  
"Merry, put down that pipe!" Pearl said, slapping Merry's hand and grabbing his pipe away. Then turning back to Frodo and giving him a smile.  
  
Sam, feeling a little lightheaded, said, "I'll step outside for a bit of fresh air, just a moment." Squeezing between chairs and tables, he finally got to the door and stood outside. The chilly night wind hit him straight in the face, the moonlight casting the trees and his surroundings with a silvery light. He sighed and folded his arms, trying to get warm. The clear air felt good after breathing in pipe smoke for awhile, and the heat of the tavern was gladly washed away by the night. Everything was silent and peaceful, nothing could have disturbed the calm serenity.  
  
Nothing except.  
  
"Sam? What're you doing here? Oh, that's right, trying to live a bit." A taunting voice mocked him.  
  
Sam didn't need to turn around to tell who it was, but he did anyway. Ted Sandyman was standing just outside of the door, apparently he had been in the inn.  
  
Sam sighed, trying to stay patient. "What do you want Ted?"  
  
Ted shook his head, trying to look innocent. He was wearing an overlarge shirt with some battered trousers, his face a little red from the heat and perhaps from drinking a little too much. "Oh, nothing, Sam."  
  
"Then why did you follow me out here?" Sam asked, keeping his tone level. It would please Ted more then anything in the world to see him get mad.  
  
Ted gave Sam a dirty look and said, "I know." It wasn't like Ted to go all serious on Sam, since most of the tauntings were sing-song, never unsmiling.  
  
Sam tried to hide his puzzlement and replied, "What do you mean, 'you know?'"  
  
Ted glared at him with pure hatred, "I saw you last night at Rosie Cotton's, Sam, and I want you to know that you haven't a chance with her."  
  
"I don't get-" Sam started, but Ted cut him off roughly.  
  
"Don't act stupid, even if you are, Sam!" He almost yelled, "I saw you staring at her as if she was the key to life itself, I saw you hanging on her every word!"  
  
Sam was lucky it was dark, because he felt the heat rise in his face. He kept himself though, and said evenly, "Well, then you must've seen her look as well."  
  
Ted gave him an even nastier look but couldn't find a reply. Sam was pleased at that and went on, "And if you saw her look then you must've seen the kiss." Sam was shocked at the pride in his voice, he usually didn't like to brag. He had several things to be proud about, but never showed it. His father had taught him to.  
  
Ted got angry there, and he said in a harsh voice that shot venom, "I doubt that she would've enjoyed it!"  
  
"Then why did she do it?" Sam asked again, "It's not like I had a knife to her throat and forced her to."  
  
"I don't know what she sees in you, filthy gardener." Ted spat, "Always pattering around in the dirt, straightening flowers and trimming hedges as if your life depended on it!"  
  
Sam was taken aback at that, but before he could reply Ted went on, "You were never good enough to become something great, for the Gods' sake you're a servant to Frodo! You have no money, you have NOTHING!"  
  
Sam finally said, "Ted, I don't know what you're trying to achieve here, but."  
  
"I don't want to get anything from you!" Ted replied nastily, "All I'm wondering is why in the name of The Shire would Rosie Cotton fall for you? You're not dashing or brave, you have nothing of value, you're dense and thick, have no intelligence in you whatsoever, I wonder why she would be over someone like you."  
  
Sam stood there, unable to think of a reply. He hated that, when someone said something so brilliant and you were unable to say anything back to them, so you sat there like a dead toad and about as useful as a log. Ted smiled, a victorious smile that brimmed with his own pride.  
  
"I'll see you later, Sam, next time you see Rosie she'll be in my arms." Ted then turned around and walked back inside the inn. Sam stood staring at the door as it shut with a thud. 'I shouldn't let him get to me.' He told himself, 'He's not worth losing sleep over, he's not worth wasting my time getting angry at him. his comments mean nothing to me.'  
  
But they did, they had a point. He WAS a plain, poor, stupid, worthless gardener who was a servant. Sam rubbed his hands together, getting cold. He tried to reassure himself that he wasn't as hopeless as he thought he was, but the voice said again. "What does she see in you?" 'What DOES she see in me?' Sam thought, 'I really am. I am NOT going to let him get to me.' He told himself as he pulled open the door, the noise of the tavern rising in his ears. He saw that Pippin was back at their table, joined by a maid sitting on his lap, and Pearl was still hanging onto Frodo. He made his way over to the table, trying to look as if nothing had happened and as if he was happy as can be.  
  
"Hey, Sam!" Merry greeted him, pipe in hand.  
  
Pippin gave him a smile, and Pervinca wasn't looking happy at sitting next to him with a the waitress on his knee, giggling away.  
  
He smiled as he sat down, but it wasn't enough to fool them.  
  
"Something wrong, Sam?" Frodo asked, concerned, though it looked like to Sam that he wasn't minding Pearl as much anymore.  
  
Sam shook his head, but seeing the unconvinced looks on everyone's faces, he finally said, "Well, allright, it's Ted Sandyman again."  
  
Merry snorted and said, "He doesn't know much, but he's defending champion of the 'Most Nostril Hair' championship!" The table laughed at the remark, and Merry bowed his head.  
  
"An intellect rivaled only by a lump of coal." Frodo added, grinning.  
  
"All foam, no beer!" Pippin announced, slamming his mug on the table, then motioning another waitress over, told her, "We'll have some more beer, a bit of wine for these sissies here," he glanced at his sisters who stuck their tongues out at him, "and a glass of lukewarm dishwater for that gentleman over there!" he pointed to Ted, who was talking with several rather ugly hobbits.  
  
Unfortunately, Ted saw them laughing at him. After glancing to his partners, he got up and walked over to their table. Sam felt a little more confident having his friends with him, and looked bravely up at Ted with a smile and a, "Hello, Ted."  
  
"Just ought to tell you, though I know I'm all great, you don't go staring at people at the higher level then you, not polite." He said with a smug look on his face.  
  
"Shield your eyes then, Ted!" Frodo said in a humorously serious voice.  
  
"I'm laughing, Frodo, see, laughing!" Ted said, then remarked, "You should be talking, the only reason you got to be so damn popular was because your parents killed each other and you ended up with rich, insane, Bilbo."  
  
Sam could see the rage fill up in Frodo's face, and was about to say something back, but Pippin put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Never argue with an idiot, Frodo, they drag you down to their level and then beat you with experience."  
  
No one at the table could contain their laughter, and Ted was forced to stand and watch them.  
  
"Funny, Pippin, very funny. Amazing thing is that you could easily beat me in that sort of fight."  
  
Pippin pretended to look shocked and then said, "Bless me, you were right for once, I CAN beat you!" He looked around the table, saying with fake pride, "I have finally overtaken Ted Sandyman in the 'stupid' contest!"  
  
Merry added, "Not that hard, was it?"  
  
Ted started, "You may find this fun."  
  
But Pervinca cut in, saying in an annoyed voice, "And your crybaby, whiney-face opinion would be.?"  
  
Ted, who obviously hadn't noticed her, looked her up and down, saying, "Well, someone has certainly eaten a little too many cakes for tonight."  
  
She gave him a fake smile and shot back, "I may be fat, but you are ugly and I can loose weight!"  
  
The table exploded with laugher and Pearl wiped an eye, saying, "Oh, I'll be right back." and she got up and wandered to the counter. Ted here turned around and walked back to his table, just after shooting them an ugly look.  
  
Sam, who too joined in the laughing, raised his mug and said, "To you all! I don't know what I'd do without you!"  
  
Frodo raised his and said, "To Sam and Rosie, and to a sense of humor!"  
  
They all took a swallow and then began to laugh again. 


	8. Chapter 8

Oak Tree  
  
"Once again, we away!" Pippin yelled in a heroic voice, jumping atop a table and drawing an imaginary sword.  
  
"What're you doing, Pip!?" Pearl hissed, tugging on the end of his trousers and glancing around the room. Almost everyone was looking in confusion at Pippin, in a heroic pose and a dramatic expression on his face. "Get down at once, Ma would never approve of it!"  
  
Pippin looked down at her and smiled his carefree smile, "Ma isn't here, is she?"  
  
"If she was, you'd be black and blue with beatings, Peregrin!" Pervinca replied sternly, "I don't think she'd like to see you with a server girl dangling off your neck!"  
  
"Have a heart, Peri!" He said, jumping off and giving her puppy eyes, "Would you have such a handsome mug as this get scarred and mutilated?"  
  
"Yes, and without hesitation!" She answered, but couldn't hold back a smile.  
  
Frodo grabbed his cloak where he cast it on the back of his chair, saying, "Pippin is right, we must away! It's late and believe me, I could use the sleep!"  
  
Merry grabbed his mug and finished off his ale, while Sam put on his cloak. Pearl was trying to slap Pippin, but he was making a great show of dodging her by jumping on tables, hiding behind chairs, and sticking his tongue out. Finally, everyone had finished off their ale, struggled on their cloaks, and pulled open the door into the chilly night.  
  
"Whoo, it's freezing out here!" Merry stated, wrapping his cloak tighter around him .  
Pearl was holding onto Frodo's arm, leaning close to him, and it was more then obvious she was doing it on purpose. Frodo looked slightly reluctant because of this, and he caught Sam's eye and gave him a pleading smile. Sam just winked and contained a laugh. They started up the dirt road, clumped together and trying block out the wind. The tree's branches waved dangerously in the stormy weather, and one of Pervinca's ribbons blew out of her hair. Dust was blown up from the dirt roads, and it was almost impossible to see or breathe.  
  
"There's no way you can make it back to home in this gust!" Pippin called to Pearl and Pervinca, who were hiding behind Frodo and Sam, trying to block the wind and dirt. "You should stay the night then go home in the morning!"  
  
Pearl looked to Frodo, "Is it alright, Frodo? Can we?"  
  
Sam answered for Frodo, squinting as to keep as much dust out of eyes. "Not a problem, Mr. Frodo would never allow you two to try and fight this weather!"  
  
Frodo gave Sam a scathing look, but then glanced to them and said, "I suppose it'd be the best."  
  
Pearl smiled and then hugged Frodo, saying, "Oh, Frodo!"  
  
They struggled up the hills and down the roads, but after a while they made it back to Hobbiton and to Bag End. There was a mad scramble as they all tried to get into the hold at the same time, shaking the dirt and grime out of their cloaks and hair. Pippin shook his head, curly hair shaking and dirt flying every which way.  
  
"Pip! Stop it now!" Pervinca exclaimed, dancing out of the dirt's way.  
  
Frodo shook his head lightly as well, but then said, "Baths down the hallway, and you can choose any guest room you wish."  
  
After washing away all of the earth and dust, they all sat at the kitchen table with steaming cups of tea.  
  
"So, Sam, tell me about you and Rosie!" Pervinca said excitedly. "I want to know everything!"  
  
Sam reddened and stared into his cup while Pearl giggled. "Well," he started, "while I was walking back from the market we met, and I walked her home. Then, in front of her home she asked me to come to dinner the next day. I couldn't really decline-"  
  
"He DIDN'T want to decline." Merry put in, and Pearl elbowed him in the side.  
  
Sam went on as if he couldn't hear Merry, "and so the next day I had dinner with her family. Then, when I was about to leave." Sam went about two shades of red deeper, but smiled as he said, "and she gave me a kiss on the cheek."  
  
Merry and Pippin whooped some more, but Pearl said, "Aw, Sam and Rosie! What a cute little couple! I could always see you two together! How sweet!" She gave Frodo a glance, but it was so quick Frodo didn't see.  
  
"But now Sam doesn't know what to do next!" Frodo said, looking pointingly at Pervinca and Pearl.  
  
But Pervinca already knew what do to, she leaned closer to Sam and said, "Alright then, Sam, what to do next." She and Pearl looked at each other, as if debating in their minds what to say.  
  
"Well," Pearl put in, "after my friend Mena asked her now husband Jellin to dinner, he took her on a boat ride. But she fell in the pond and nearly drowned to death! Poor thing."  
  
Pervinca's face lit up and she said happily, "Oh! I've got it! Take her for a walk in the woods, nice and quiet. Peaceful, then you can talk without interruption, get to know each other better!"  
  
Pippin leaned back in his chair and said, "That'd work like a charm! Rosie is already head over feet in love with Sam." Pippin turned to Sam and pointed at him and said, "And DON'T try to deny it, Sam, it's obvious and you know it! You just don't want to believe it, for some strange reason."  
  
Pervica yawned and said sleepily, "Well, I propose we talk about this tomorrow. I'm tired and I need sleep if I'm to plan the perfect night out for Sam and Rose, night all!"  
  
They all stood up, said goodnight, and headed to their rooms. Sam opened the door to his room, the wind whistling outside. He could see leaves blow past his window, but ignored them as he pulled on his night clothes. He laid down in the darkness, staring up at the ceiling. Already he could see Rosie's smiling face in his mind. Turning onto his side, he murmured, "Enough, time to sleep." And he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.  
  
** *  
  
Sam awoke to the sun on his face and the birds outside his window chirping merrily. He blinked in the sudden brightness, lifting his head and looking at the beams of sunlight running through his room. In the ray of light he saw the dust floating through the air, then he let his head fall back onto his pillow. He didn't want to get up, he liked where he was now. But, knowing that if he didn't get up willingly then Merry and Pippin would come in with a cup of cold water. He pulled the covers away and got up, pulling off his night clothes. He grabbed a clean shirt from his drawer, buttoning it up he thought about the day ahead. Pearl and Pervinca would probably insist on staying a day or two, to the distress of Frodo. Pearl would be delighted though. He didn't have to do much gardening today, since he did most of it yesterday with Pippin, Frodo, and Merry. He grabbed some trousers and pulled those on as well, then got out a vest.  
  
He heard someone calling down the hallway, "Frodo, you better come see this!"  
  
"Coming!" he heard the reply, and footsteps hurrying down the hallway. Sam opened his door, buttoning up his vest as he walked out. Frodo had just run down the hall, and Pearl was following at top speed.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked her, and she stopped, replying, "No idea, come on, Sam. We'll find out together."  
  
He walked down the hallway, and saw that the door to Bag End was open with Merry and Pippin outside, looking disgusted and angry, with Frodo at their side, miserable as well. Pervinca was no where to be seen.  
  
"What-?" he started, but Pippin told before he could finish asking.  
  
"It's that stupid tree, darn wind took care of it right." He said sourly, gesturing to the garden. Sam took one look and groaned. The oak tree in the garden had gotten a beating from the wind, a branch had been ripped from the tree and now lay on the ground. The oak tree was sick, and some of the branches were dead. Sam had always meant to cut them off, but never got around to doing it, which wasn't like Sam. Sam also, however, didn't enjoy heights much. He used to climb trees as a child, but after falling out and breaking his arm, once, he had lost his interest for climbing. Pervinca was by the tree, looking up into the boughs.  
  
"I'll go see as well." Sam said, squinting in the sunlight. If it hadn't been for the fact that a branch had been blown off, it would have been a glorious day. The leaves were starting to turn red and yellow since fall was coming, and some of the flowers were beginning to wilt as well. Sam felt a little sad, he hated to see flowers die, but it was the way of life.  
  
"Hello, Sam." Pervinca said, still staring into the tree's limbs. "I think the tree is safe, but that little bit of dead wood there doesn't look very pretty." Sam looked up as well, and saw that only part of the branch had been blown off. About one third was still on the tree, and Sam knew he would have to get rid of it.  
  
He sighed, "I'll get the saw, I know I'll never rest until that's off."  
  
Pervinca smiled and said, "You never really rest, do you? I think you ought to lay off a bit."  
  
"I don't mind." He replied, "If I didn't garden then I'd probably get bored. Sure, maybe at times I'd rather be inside reading, but this is my passion."  
  
They both walked back up, everyone looking pretty grim.  
  
"Not bad." Sam said, "Just a little bit of branch still on the tree, I'll cut it off, not a problem." Sam sounded confident, but he really wasn't. The idea of climbing a tree to cut down a branch didn't sound very pleasing to Sam, but he didn't want to sound too helpless. "Then I can lug that old twig away."  
  
"We'll help." Merry announced, beginning to walk down. "We'll take care of the branch, you can cut off the remainders."  
  
"What shall we do?" Pearl asked.  
  
Pippin gave a grin and said, "You go make breakfast! Sam'll be hungry, since he slept through the first." He gave Sam a push.  
  
"Very well, though I'd rather help."Pearl muttered, walking back in, Pervinca following.  
  
Merry grimaced and said, "She just wants to get a little closer to dearest Frodo, eh?"  
  
Frodo grimaced, "Shut up, Merry!" He said, then started down to the tree.  
  
"Well, what a way to start the day!" Pippin said cheerily, "but not a worry, we'll have this hunk of firewood gone soon."  
  
Sam watched them leave, and he sighed, looking at the large tree, the very large and tall tree.very tall. Sam blinked and turned to the wheelbarrow, grabbing the large, hefty saw. 'Stop being such a wimp, Sam, you can climb a tree if you walked through Mordor with orcs on your tail and Black Riders crawling everywhere.' He started down the hill, Frodo, Merry, and Pippin were already lifting up the branch and heaving it away.  
  
Sam walked past them as they came up, saying, "Well you did that quick." He said in what was hopefully a cheerful, carefree voice.  
  
"Not a problem!" Frodo said, "the rest of the branch on that tree is all yours."  
  
Sam smiled, though he felt like hiding behind something. The tree got larger and taller with every step he took, until, at the base of the trunk, he felt like a very small bug. The rough bark was like thick armor and the branches large and strong. Sam almost felt intimidated, then told himself harshly, "It's a tree, Sam, you can climb a tree! Climb the stupid tree, Samwise, climb it!" He tucked the saw into his belt and then, without realizing how, he jumped and grabbed one of the lower branches, got a grip with his feet on the trunk, and lifted himself up onto the branch. He gave a gasp as he glanced down, the ground was very far down to him. Holding on for his dear life, so it seemed, Sam closed his eyes and grasped the tree tighter. "Don't panic, you can do it." he said to himself again, then summoned up enough courage to let go of the tree with one hand and reach for the next. He gripped the next branch with both hands and lifted one foot. It slipped and he held onto the tree with only his hands. Containing a cry of terror, he closed his eyes again, saying, "It's not that high, up, trust me. The dead branch is just below you, get a grip of yourself." he lifted up one leg and wrapped it around the branch, and then he did the same with the other. Sighing in relief, he lifted himself up and seated himself on the branch, feeling very proud of himself.  
  
"Go, Samwise." He said to himself, then took out the saw. The dead branch was just below, not very far away, and he began to saw as fast as he could. He was proud of himself, but he didn't wish to stay up in the tree for long. It still was very high up for him. With relief, one portion of the branch fell harmlessly to the ground. 'About four more pieces that big and I'm done.' He thought to himself, starting to saw again. His arm was getting a little tired and achy, but it didn't matter.  
  
Bits of sunlight shone through the leaves, putting spots of daylight on him. There was a brisk breeze in the air, and he could hear some hobbit children screaming and playing. Another part of the branch fell to the ground, Sam was beginning to feel relieved. He was about three fourths way through the third piece, then someone happened to drop by.  
  
"Sam?" a voice called.  
  
Sam, jumping at the sudden noise, lost his grip on the branch. His fingers slipped from the rough bark and saw, and he fell off the branch, and with a sickening thud to the ground. Sam felt pain surge through his body, especially his left arm, since he had landed on it. There was a sharp sting in his calf, indicating that the saw at cut through it. He closed his eyes, and kept them shut as the voice screamed, "SAM!"  
  
Sam lay on the ground, trying hard not to cry out in pain. His arm was killing him and his head was throbbing, eyes feeling like they were going to pop out and his back was in agony. He felt a hand on his arm and he yelled in pain.  
  
"Sam? Oh, heavens and light, Sam!"  
  
Sam painfully opened his eyes and saw Rosie's face looking absolutely terrified, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"Rosie?" He said, then groaned, it hurt to talk.  
  
"Shh!" She said, brushing his hair away from his forehead as she lay her hand on it. "Oh, what did it do!?"  
  
Sam, though it was painful, said, "Not a problem." He grimaced but sucked in breath, "My fault. I think I'm okay." He tried to sit up, but it was too agonizing.  
  
"I'll go get someone." Rosie said, getting up to leave.  
  
"Don't!" he said, lifting up his uninjured hand. "I'm okay, just need to sit up." This time he dealt with the excruciating ache as he sat up, and then he looked at the damage. The saw had made a gash in his lower right leg, but it wasn't very deep. Still, there was blood. He looked down at his arm, which was at an odd angle. "Not that bad."  
  
"Sam, you need-" Rosie started, but Sam cut her off.  
  
"Help me up, Rosie, I refuse to be carried by Pippin and Merry. They'd probably do more damage." He gave her a reassuring smile, the pain wasn't as bad anymore, but not nearly painless enough.  
  
Rosie smiled in return, tears now streaming down her cheeks. She wiped them away and then said, "Here, Sam, put your arm around my shoulder."  
  
Sam tried not to wince in pain as he did so, but he did feel the awkwardness of the situation. Her face was only four inches away from his, and he felt heat rise in his face as he blushed. Wisps of her curly hair fell into her eyes and her lips were so close to his. Sam contained a gasp, and tried hard not to think about it.  
  
"On the count of three." he said, breaking the silence. "One.two.three." they both stood up, Sam trying not to lean on Rosie, he could act stronger, at least. He grimaced in pain, though, as his arm swung a bit. Shots of flame ran through it, and he tried hard not to cry out.  
  
They began to walk up to Bag End, and never did it seem so far away. Every step was agony, and his arm was killing him. He felt light-headed and a bit nauseous, but he refused to show it. He felt some blood slide down his leg.  
  
"You're very brave." Rosie said suddenly, her right hand holding his as it draped over her shoulder.  
  
He looked at her, "Pardon?" he asked, not sure of what he heard.  
  
She looked at him and smiled, "If I had fallen out of a tree, I would be crying as a newborn babe! You hardly even cried out in pain, you're strong. And you refused to be carried up, that's for sure!"  
  
Sam blushed again, not sure of what to say. "Well, this is what gardening does for you, toughens you up like no other."  
  
Rosie laughed, and so did he, it was painful, but he laughed all the same. They came to the door, and Rosie opened it with her right hand, Sam trying to stand up on his own.  
  
Frodo, Pippin, and Merry were in the entrance room, laughing at a joke someone had told, but upon seeing Sam leaning on Rosie, blood running down his leg and a dislocated elbow, they stopped and stood stunned.  
  
Sam gave a weak smile, the pain and weariness finally catching up with him. "I'm back." then he fainted. 


	9. Chapter 9

Herb Tea  
  
Sam's head felt like a lump of lead, his eyes stones, weighing him down. He opened them, his eyesight blurry. He could tell he was in his room, and there were a bunch of people. He blinked and his vision became clearer.  
  
"Oh, he's awake!" he heard Pearl squeal, and then he saw her face in front of his.  
  
Sam tried to sit up, but his arm was still in agonizing pain. "What.?"  
  
Pippin said, "Sam! What in the name of all Tookness happened to you?!"  
  
"This is his way of showing concern, by the way." Frodo said, "Are you allright?"  
  
"Fine." Sam said, looking down at his arm, it was still twisted, looking grotesque and unnatural.  
  
"I think he dislocated his elbow." Rosie said. Rosie? Sam looked up again and noticed that Rosie was in as well. Everyone was! He began to feel lightheaded again and he felt as if he was going to pass out any moment.  
  
"Not a problem." Pervinca said, she was on his left side and looked into his eyes. "Feeling okay, Sam?" Pervinca was skilled with herbs and medicine, having a natural caring sense around her. Though, sometimes, she took the healing process a bit to seriously. Once, he saw her practically carrying Bilbo back to Bag End after breaking his ankle. Sam also remembered hearing that Bilbo hadn't gotten out of bed for the next three days.  
  
"Yeah." he replied, "Just a little-" His words got stuck in his throat and his eyes widened. Pervinca had suddenly grabbed his arm and pushed it back into the socket, something that he wished never to experience again. He looked at her with wide eyes and tried to speak, but all that came out was a "meep." and he slipped into unconsciousness again.  
  
** *  
  
Sam awoke again, this time there was no one in the room. He looked around, his head still hurt but not as badly anymore. His arm, which still ached, was feeling a lot better though a bit stiff and someone had bandaged his leg. He sat up, and surprisingly it wasn't so painful. It was late afternoon now, Sam wondered how long he had laid in bed. Then he realized he wasn't really alone.  
  
"Sam?" Rosie asked, Sam turned and saw her at his left side, sitting in a chair, looking concerned.  
  
"Rosie, you're here!" Sam blushed immediately after saying so, thinking it sounded very rude.  
  
On the contrary, she smiled at him and said, "Oh, we were so worried! After you fainted, I bandaged up your leg after Pervinca cleaned it, then we let you sleep. You were so tired." She was blushing, not like her graceful self, but she smiled all the same. How he loved that smile.  
  
Sam lifted a hand to his head, saying, "I feel better now, but I could use something to eat! Who knows how many meals I've missed!"  
  
Rosie smiled happily, glad to know that he was feeling better, "I'll get you something. Pervinca doesn't want you to get up until you're 'fully recovered' she said." She hurried out of his room.  
  
Sam leaned back onto his pillows, overwhelmed. He fell out of a tree and dislocated his elbow if that was enough, and then he fainted twice, then there was Rosie. Sam contained a sigh, though he felt thoroughly confused. 'Too much for one day.'  
  
She came back into the room, carrying a tray that held the aroma of beef stew. Sure enough, there it was, a large bowl of stew, a mug of some herbal tea, about four slices of thick wheat bread, and a pitcher and cup of water. Enough for about three full grown men to eat. But Sam looked at her instead, her eyes sparkling and holding a happiness and light. Her hair was like silk, smooth and shiny. His heart felt fluttery, happy, singing with joy. How he wanted her, to hold her and to kiss her. He couldn't help it, he loved her too much. 'She's perfect.' He thought, then blushed. Sam looked away, and she placed the tray on his nightstand and sat back down in her chair.  
  
Sam swallowed, sat up straight, then finally said, "Rosie?  
  
She looked at him, and he almost lost himself in the brown pools of her eyes, she leaned closer to him and his stomach fluttered.  
  
Sam knew so badly what he wanted to say, it was blaring inside of him, his heart ached for it, but he couldn't say, he wanted to with all the love he possessed, but he couldn't say. He lowered his head in embarrassment as his courage failed him, saying instead, "Thank you for helping me today. for helping me up and bandaging my leg." He was disappointed, angry at himself for loosing his nerve. He wanted to.so badly to tell her his feelings, why did it have to be so difficult for him!? Pippin could win ladies with ease, why was it such a challenge for him?  
  
Rosie smiled at him all the same, saying, "It was no problem at all, Sam. Now, you better eat some of that stew before it gets cold." She looked Sam straight in the eye, saying in a regretting voice, "I need to go home, now, Sam, my mother will expect me. I'm sorry."  
  
She took his hand in hers and squeezed it gently. Sam looked at her, saying, "You've done more then anyone else could, Rosie, I can never repay you enough."  
  
Rosie smiled, then bent down, kissing him once again on the cheek. Usually Sam would blush, fluster, and go red in the face. But surprisingly he smiled back confidently and gratefully, and she got up and left, quietly closing the door behind her.  
  
Sam felt surprised by himself, "What did I just do?" He asked himself. In response his stomach grumbled noisily. Sam grabbed the tray, and began to attack the food hungrily.  
  
** *  
  
Sam knew that Pervinca would kill him if he got out of bed, but he did anyway. Sam wobbled as he stood up, he was weaker then he thought he was. 'How far up was I in that stupid tree?' he wondered, grasping the headboard of his bed for support. His leg still hurt, but he refused to be confined to his bed and waste the day. He limped to the door and slowly, quietly opened it. The hallway was empty, but he could hear voices in the living room. He continued down the hallway as quietly as possible .  
"He fell out of a tree, Frodo!" he heard Pervinca snap. "I'm surprised you aren't gnawing your fingernails in worry!"  
  
"Sam's tough, he can survive." He heard Frodo reply, trying to be patient. "And if I know Sam, which I do, then he would absolutely refuse to be stuck in his bed all day. Why, I wouldn't be surprised if he crawled out right now, demanding a shovel so he could plant a bush or two."  
  
He heard Pippin laugh, "How true is that! Remember the time he fell out of the speeding wagon a couple of years ago? Two hours later he was pottering around in the garden again, saying that the roses needed to be pruned!"  
  
Sam walked around the corner, trying hard not to limp, "Talking about me behind my back, huh? Not very nice!"  
  
They were all sitting around the table which held some cakes and cups of tea. Pearl was, of course, right next to Frodo and Pervinca was standing up, her arms folded sternly in front of her, trying to glare at Pippin and Frodo at the same time.  
  
Pervinca opened her mouth in shock, as if to say something, but she stood there for a moment, then gathered herself up and said, "Samwise Gamgee, what in the Shire are you doing? You fell out of a tree, back in bed, go! Now, I won't take any more of this-"  
  
"I can assure you, Pervinca, I am feeling quite fine. The stew was enough to put a man an inch from death back on his feet and waltzing." Sam replied, sitting down in the empty rocking chair and picking up a cake. He was still very hungry.  
  
Pervinca went red in the face then sat down as well, muttering something about, "Stubborn Gamgees", but could hardly be heard because Frodo exclaimed, "Sam! You're allright!" overcome with joy.  
  
"Of course, Mr. Frodo, I wouldn't be able to stay in that room for more than an hour." Sam replied, trying to stuff the rest of the cake in his mouth.  
  
"So, Sam," Pippin said with a crafty look and a sly tone, "did anything.happen?"  
  
Sam had no clue what he was talking about, but Pearl looked shocked and slapped Pippin's head. "What-?"  
  
"Oh, you know." Pippin continued and Merry buried his face in his hands, trying to hide a grin. "I mean, when we left it was just you and Rosie.alone.together.with a bed."  
  
Sam choked on his cake and turned beet red, glancing around the room. Frodo took to beating Pippin along with Pearl and Pervinca looked offended. Trying hard to contain control of his coughing, Sam beat his chest and looked around. "Pippin! I don't know where you get these ideas, but." Sam broke off coughing here, his voice catching in his throat.  
  
Pervinca practically leapt up and declared, "True proof Sam needs some tea and a nice rest! Come on, Sam."  
  
"No." Sam said, raising a hand in defense, "I'm fine, but some warm tea doesn't sound bad, think I've slept enough today."  
  
Pervinca pursed her lips disapprovingly and busied herself with the tea while Pearl giggled and then rested her head on Frodo's shoulder. While Pervinca handed Sam a cup full of steaming tea, Merry laughed and said, "Well, Sam, you're our miracle of the day! Falling out of a tree! Geez, Sam, we didn't even notice it!"  
  
"It's because Merry's dense, Sam." Frodo said, dodging a punch aimed by Merry, then adding for more effect, "Pipeweed must've gotten and clouded up his head."  
  
Merry tackled Frodo and they wrestled around on the floor, Pearl screaming and Pervinca trying to get them to stop while Pippin cheered them on. Sam leaned back in his chair and took a sip of the tea, which was surprisingly bitter and foul smelling. Sam gave a cough and held the tea out at arm's length, "Pervinca, I told you not to give me any of your-"  
  
"You never said anything about my medicines!" Pervinca said, trying to sound dignified, "You just said that you didn't want to go to bed!"  
  
Sam refrained from scowling, but did give her a glowering look. "I bet you put some knock-out drops in it or some sleepy herbs."  
  
Pervinca simply sat down again, looking at her feet. Sam did start to feel a little heavy-lidded, and cursed himself for not paying closer attention to what she was doing. Pervinca had a face that was a cross between amusement and guilt, holding her tea cup in a way to hide herself but also sitting very straight. Sam held back a yawn and tried to glare, but he found that soon he was feeling very drowsy indeed. 'I hate medicine.' he thought bitterly.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Frodo asked Pervinca, who went red, but still held herself up in a proud way.  
  
"He is ill and needs the sleep." She responded in a crisp voice, though it was clear she was feeling at fault.  
  
Pippin sighed and said, "Per, he's been in bed all bloody day! If I was him I'd like a long walk outside or something. Get some fresh air."  
  
"Couldn't put it in better words." Sam said, putting his teacup down on the table. 'I refuse to fall asleep, no I won't!' he told himself as his eyelids pleaded for sleep. 'I won't fall victim to Pervinca's smelly herbs!'  
  
"Sam? You allright? Oh, Per, look what you did! He's going to be sleeping like a baby now!" He heard Pearl say, but didn't see, for he closed his eyes and that was all he remembered.  
  
** *  
  
Sam woke again, this time to find the moonlight streaming in through his windows. Back in bed again. He sighed and kicked off the covers, feeling surprisingly very energetic. He looked around his room, someone had picked up all of his dirty clothes that had laid scattered on his floor. He walked over to the window and looked outside, trying to ignore the stiffness in his leg. The crescent moon was in the black sky, the dotted stars scattering the havens. He could see the trees' branches shuddering in a night breeze.  
  
Sam smiled to himself, then whispered, "Nothing like a midnight stroll."  
  
Sam grabbed his cloak off the hook near the door, pulling on a light jacket as well. The days might be warm, but nights were still as cold can be. Sam opened the door wide and a blast of chilly wind hit him, waking him up possibly even more. Sam breathed deeply, soaking in the night and the silence of it all. Sam rather liked nighttime, though it might be dark (and sometimes a little intimidating). It was always silent and peaceful, a good time to think or ponder about something. Sam, whenever he found himself troubled, would often sit outside on the front steps, accompanied by a pipe at times, and think carefully or just enjoy the beauty of the dark.  
  
Sam sighed and started to stroll around Bag End, looking at the gardens he so carefully tended. He could see that some parts of the grass needed trimming, it always grew so fast, and that some flowers had little weeds poking up around them. He frowned to himself, weeds. Before he knew it he was crawling around the violets, pulling out the little wisps of weed surrounding their stems. Gardening, that also was a time to reflect. Some people thought it a waste, but he found it amazing. There were so many things one could learn about the earth through gardens!  
  
Sam stood up again, brushing the dirt from his callused fingers. The night was cold, but refreshing. And being cooped inside all day in a bed, and the herbs! Sam was still amazed that Pervinca did that to him, but in a way he knew it'd happen. He wandered over to the vegetable garden and look over them. Just as he expected, and knew, the vegetables were ready to be picked. He knelt down and began to pull out carrots from the ground, humming to himself. 'Might as well, while I'm up. Maybe we can have vegetable soup tomorrow, with these.' Before he knew it, he was singing softly to the night.  
  
"A fine day for singing, don't you think so today?  
The sun is shining brightly, what more can I say?  
The flower's blooming brightly in lush gardens of green  
Never was a finer day Mother Nature has seen  
With sweet spring water and rippling brook  
All you'll ever need is just one look  
So don't delay the wait, lift your voices and sing  
Who knows what other joys the day can bring  
So lift up your voices and gaily sing!"  
  
Sam was about to start on another verse, but he heard footsteps behind him and paused, his hand closing around the stem of a cucumber.  
  
A sneering voice pierced the night, "Not very appropriate to sing of day in night, Sam. And with a voice like that."  
  
Sam contained a sigh, Ted Sandyman. Would he never leave him alone?! Everywhere, when he wanted to be by himself, he was there to torment him.  
  
"What do you want now, Ted?" Sam said, turning around and standing up. Ted was looking very bitter, more bitter then usual, and he was red in the face. His hair was messy, ruffled, but he didn't seem to notice.  
  
"I passed Rosie Cotton today." He said, but Sam kept a plain look on his face.  
  
"Nice to know, Ted." Sam replied, even though he was a bit curious of what was happening.  
  
Ted now was looking sour, and he spat with venom, "I asked her if he wanted to be accompanied home."  
  
Sam kept the simple look on, "That was very nice of you."  
  
Ted went on, in a very loud and angry voice, "You'd think that, wouldn't you? But Rosie didn't think so, obviously. She just denied and went on her way, in my face she denied me!"  
  
"Perhaps she wanted to be alone." Sam suggested, hoping Ted would catch the hinting tone in his voice.  
  
Ted ignored him and glowered, saying in a menacing voice, "What are you doing to her, Sam? It's almost as if she has eyes for only you. Like you are the only one who exists in this bloody world."  
  
Sam kept himself calm, refusing to get angry, "I can't speak for Rosie."  
  
"Just watch out, Sam." Ted said, getting ready to leave, adding, "At parties she always danced with me, now you come up and expect her to run to you."  
  
Sam remained silent, unable to think of a reply, and Ted stalked away, hands in pockets, shirt wrinkled. Sam knew that Ted had eyes for Rosie for a long time, and he would often threaten others who tried to win her as well. But he never pushed it this far, to come out in the middle of the night and to warn someone.  
  
"Things are too confusing for my simple self." Sam said, and then turned back to his gardening. 


End file.
